Rise of the Heroine of Time
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Ten years have passed. But the peace is shattered when Ganondorf breaks free and declares war on Hyrule. The Royal Family is launched into the greatest battle of all time, and Florence may shape up to be the heroine she was always meant to be.
1. Ten Years of Peace

A/N: I'm back, with another installment of the Florence Chronicles!!!

Link: Hey, where's Skywise and Redlance?

Oh, they're on vacation, so it's just you and me!! :)

Link: Great...

Time for chappie one!!

Rise of the Heroine of Time: Chapter 1: Ten Years of Peace

The young woman hollered with enthusiasm, riding her horse like the wind and shooting arrows at the targets of the Horseback Archery Range. From the start area, a Gerudo fiercely scribbled each score down, and Nabooru and Link watched the woman closely.

Ten years had passed, and over those ten years, Link had certainly changed. For some reason, he refused to grow any type of facial hair, as his face remained youthfully smooth. His bangs had grown longer, and his thin locks of hair had grown thicker and longer and drooped over his lean shoulders. The ponytail that held the rest of his hair had also grown down to just above his waist. His bright blue eyes no longer seemed innocent, but kind and wise. He still wore the royal clothes he wore when he was crowned, but thankfully the collar was much looser. He watched quietly in thought.

Nabooru, who didn't mature as much as he did, watched as well, and smiled at Link. "Look at her go. She's a natural! Just like you were!"

Link raised a brow. "'Were?'"

"Just kidding!" Nabooru said jokingly. "I have to admit, for someone your age, you still never fail to impress my fellow Gerudos with your flawless sword and archery skills!"

"Oh, come off it, Nabooru," said Link, slightly annoyed. "You say that as if I'm old, and I'm only forty years old. Besides, someone has to keep the tradition alive if we're going to stay a strong Royal Family."

"Why worry about it when Florence is doing it for you? Why, when I first saw her as a newborn, I knew she carried her father's potential!"

Link smiled and continued to watch his daughter train, his thoughts wandering to the day she was first brought into his life.

(Flashback)

Link, only a teenage youth, pounded on the door. "LET ME IN!!"

The door opened and a young woman came out with a frustrated look on her face. "For the last time, you may NOT come in!"

"MY WIFE IS IN THERE!!!"

"I understand, but this is a complicated process that requires peace!"

However, her mind seemed to change quickly when the business end of his sword came up an inch before her face.

"Er... on the other hand..."

Link stepped into the small dark room and struggled slightly to bond-send to her, as he was new at it. -Zelda...?-

-Link...?- came a weak response. When his sight adjusted to the darkness, he found his wife laying in a large bed, gasping for air. He approached the bed, taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

-Don't worry, Zelda, I'm here. We started this together, we'll finish it together...-

-Oh, Link... Thank you...-

The woman swiftly returned, and a few minutes later, she held a small newborn child.

"Congratulations, Your Highnesses," she said, handing the baby to Zelda. "It's a beautiful girl."

Zelda looked at the baby in her arms and sighed in both exhaustion and delight. Link sat down with her, looked at the child, and smiled warmly.

"Look, Link," said Zelda breathlessly. "It's our little baby. Our little Florence..."

"Florence... That's a wonderful name, Zelda."

"The only name worthy of such a beautiful child..."

Suddenly, a warm feeling inside of Link opened up as he stared at the little bundle of joy. When Zelda handed her to him, his heart nearly burst out of his chest. The baby looked right up at him and smiled, softly cooing. Her eyes were so bright, and she already had tiny curls of blonde hair. Words could not express how happy he was as he smiled and cuddled the little baby close, a tear of joy running down his cheek.

_Don't worry, little Florence... I'll take care of you... I'll protect you... I promise..._

(End Flashback)

Link smiled to himself. He remembered that promise he made, and kept to it for twenty years, raising up his daughter. He looked up at the results.

A tall, beautiful, 20-year-old Florence dismounted her horse. She wore a light green and beige tunic with a halter-top and detached sleeves that went down to her elbows. Instead of a belt, a deep-green, corset-like clothing was loosely wrapped around her waist. Underneath that were deep green tights that abruptly ended with plated gold and purple armor around her shins. He feet wore simple sandals, and her lower arms wore thin, gauntlet-like gloves. Peacock feather earrings hung from her long ears, and she wore the princess crown proudly. Her thick locks of hair were pulled back in much the same matter as Zelda used to, but her hair still looked a little messy. The rest of the hair was pulled back into a large ponytail that went down past her waist. Her old, youthful features had matured, making her a fair, beautiful young maiden.

As Florence smiled and nuzzled her horse, Nabooru smiled. "And her horse is impressive as well."

"Well, of course she is. What do you expect from Epona's fawn?"

Indeed, Florence's horse, Maple, was fawned from Epona, Link's own powerful horse. Maple had a chestnut coat like Epona, but a golden mane. She was a strong and promising horse, and the only one worthy enough to become Florence's mount.

Florence brought Maple over, wiped the sweat from her brow, and exclaimed to the Gerudo, "Well? What's my score?"

"Hold your horses! Lemme count it up first!" The Gerudo snapped impatiently, scribbling on her parchment. When she finished, her eyes widened in surprise. She showed the parchment to Nabooru, who showed the same reaction. She quickly regained her composure and smiled at Florence.

"2000 points. 100 points for twenty arrows. Perfect score!"

Elation clearly spread across Florence's face. "Father, did you hear that? A perfect score!"

"I sure did!" Link laughed and let his daughter fly into his arms in joy. "You've finally got a perfect score!"

"And such skills deserve a prize!" Nabooru smiled, presenting Florence with a large bow and a large quiver.

Florence took the weapon into her hands and stared in awe at the first bow she had ever received. "It's... beautiful... Thank you."

"It was about time you got a bow, and it had to be as beautiful as your sword, didn't it?"

Florence smiled warmly. "Thank you for everything, Nabooru."

As Florence went to ready her horse for travel, Link looked at Nabooru and said quietly, "I thank you for all you've done for her training, Nabooru. I tried to train her at the Market's Archery Range, but they kept cheating for her, letting her get perfects every time, just because she's the princess."

Nabooru sighed and shook her head. "That's a shame... Why don't you do something about it?"

"I'd rather not start an unnecessary conflict. I'll let them do whatever they wish. The Gerudo Range is a far better place to train, after all..."

Nabooru raised a brow. "I hope that's not how you'll handle more serious situations as the King of Hyrule."

"Of course not!" Link replied, a little jumpy. "I swear, if anything happens to Hyrule, I will handle it just fine."

Nabooru smiled playfully. "If you say so, 'my king.' Well, looks like Florence is ready to go. I'll see you later."

Link nodded and followed Florence to the stalls. After mounting his trusted steed Epona, he looked at his daughter, who had already mounted Maple, and said, "Let's go home."

Home. Home for this family was Hyrule Castle, and upon their noble steeds, they reached their home before sunset. After arriving, telling the mother, Queen Zelda, of the day, and dinner, Florence strangely excused herself to be left alone in her room. She walked hastily down the hall, when a single, concerned voice stopped her.

"Florence...?"

She turned around to face her mother. The Queen of Hyrule wore a royal purple dress, tube-topped and tightly tied up in the upper body. From a red broach, silk, lavender fabric elegantly drooped over her shoulders. Pink silk gloves covered her arms. She wore her queen's crown, and a thin, loose braid held her locks of her back. Blue eyes looked on in concern.

"Mother, I..." Florence stalled. "I need peace in my room..."

"Wait!" Zelda held her shoulder gently when she tried to dash away. "Why the secrecy? For many nights you're avoided our lessons. Why?"

"Mother, please don't take it as offense," Florence took Zelda's hands in hers. "But... I need this time to think- and I have quite a bit to think about."

With that, she left her mother alone in the hall. Zelda stood alone until she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder. She sighed and continued to stare off in the direction Florence went as she felt her husband move to her side.

-Something is troubling her, Link. But I can't tell what...-

Link heard and responded to the bond-send as easily as breathing. -Me neither. I try to ask her, but she won't tell me...-

-She's been skipping her lessons, and... she seems to be... avoiding me...-

-I'm sure she's not _avoiding_ you. She loves you very much. Perhaps it has to do with the lessons?- He briefly paused. -Haven't you taught her all the magic she can learn?-

-Yes, but she has her weak points. We're still trying to work on her readings of prophetic dreams...-

Both parents paused in thought, and looked at each other.

-What if...?-

-Perhaps...-

Their assumptions were right on target, yet Florence in her dark bedroom was unaware of any assumptions being made. She was too busy lost in deep thought for it to matter.

Her deep thoughts reflected the nightmare that had been plaguing her mind for a good week. The cursed vision was the same every night: unlinked images of evil, death, and war, as well as images of Hyrule. Every night she retreated to her room to try and understand this without-a-doubt prophetic dream.

She could've just easily showed her mother the images and let her string it together, but she didn't want anyone to know of it until she could grasp the meaning herself. She knew Zelda would try to instruct her on reading these dreams, and she couldn't let Zelda find out about the nightmares. Not until she could figure it out herself.

Where the images each telling a story? Or was each one a piece of a grand puzzle? And would the solution of the puzzle reveal the warnings foreshadowing the fate of Hyrule?

Figuring out such a puzzle was a mighty burden even for someone her age, but Florence would not give up. The answers were in there somewhere. She just had to find them.

_And I have to find them soon,_ she thought. _Before the warnings come too late!_

A/N: THERE!!! ROTHOT's up!! Are you happy now, Skye Agony!?

SA: YEP!! ;)

Link: AHH!! Where'd YOU come from!?

SA: Blame my parents!

XD So anyway, review!!


	2. The Evil King Returns

A/N: Okay, time for another chappie!!

SSG: YAY!! THE FIEND IS UPDATING!!!

Link: What the...!?

SSG: Sorry I'm late. I'm NN1's new lackey, so here I am!!

Link: O.O You're joking, right?

Nope, she ain't joking! She'll be here for the rest of the fic!!

SSG: YAY!!!

Link: -.-;;; This CAN'T be good...

Rise of the Heroine of Time: Chapter 2: The Evil King Returns

Night slipped over Hyrule like it always did. The entire land seemed to sleep, for night in Hyrule was a time of peace, quiet, and tranquility.

But this night was different.

A heavy feeling filled the air. Not even the dogs strived to take their nightly walks in the market. The world outside seemed to stand still.

The heavy feeling came strongest from the undisputed Temple of Time. Inside the marble walls, the Door of Time remained sealed. The hollows were empty, for the Spiritual Stones were returned to their respective tribes, and the Ocarina of Time was safe in the Royal Family's hands. So the Door of Time was supposedly sealed forever.

But suddenly, there was an explosion, and the Door of Time lay on the floor, scattered into many pieces of charred rubble. A dark figure slipped through the open doorway like a ghost and out of the Temple of Time. The town was not disturbed; the marble walls had muffled the sound of the explosion. All was still quiet.

Perfect...

Oh, how he wanted to strike swift upon the town in revenge, but he had other plans in mind. Without a single soul knowing his presence, he slipped out of town.

(...)

The young, 20-year-old man jumped from his sleep, purple eyes wide with shock. Swiftly jumping from his bed, he dashed through the brick-walled halls of the Gerudo Fortress, his long hair flowing back behind him.

"Nabooru!" he called. "NABOORU!!"

His calls reached the desired ears, as he quickly found the lone wolf thief. "What is it, Jurich?" she asked, concerned.

"I received a vision!" he exclaimed, and his voice quickly lowered. "He's free. He's approaching the fortress as we speak."

_Perfect_... Nabooru thought fleetingly, then addressed the man urgently, "Stay calm, my dear Jurich. And remember what I told you before- he believes you will fight for him."

"I know, Nabooru," he replied. "I must play along with him until the right moment."

"Exactly. And after his greetings, I must meet you in private."

He nodded. "But I fear for your safety. What if he becomes suspicious?"

Nabooru smiled comfortingly. "Don't worry, that fool doesn't even know I'm a Sage! He'll never know! I just need you to stay strong and keep the secret. Understand?"

"Yes, Nabooru."

"That's my boy..."

(...)

Through one of the many doorways, a cloaked figure entered. Slowly he walked through the halls. The Gerudos lined up against the walls, watching him anxiously. He kept going until he reached the top room, where a grand chair sat, waiting for its sire to return. He stood in front of it for what seemed like ages before he turned, removing the dark cloak and exposing his face to his subjects.

He was Ganondorf Dragmire, King of Evil, and he had returned.

His Gerudo subjects bowed as he sat in his throne. His piercing, red eyes scanned the area for a while, and than he spoke with a voice as heavy as lead.

"My son... Where is he?"

Through a doorway, Nabooru came with a young man in tow. His name was Jurich, a Gerudo created from sand, blood, and magic. No one knows what his other blood was, but whatever it was, it made his sire's magic stronger in him. Wearing similar armor to that which Ganondorf wore, the red-haired, brown-skinned, purple-eyed 20-year-old approached the Evil King and bowed.

Ganondorf smirked. "Perfect... He is a strong lad... You did a fine job raising him after Twinrova promptly failed to do so, Nabooru..."

Nabooru bowed. "He is indeed a fine, strong young man, my lord. And he is only loyal to you."

"This is fine news..." he said darkly, the wheels in his mind churning as he looked down at his half-son. Jurich found it difficult to stare back into those amber eyes, eyes full of pure evil.

"Do we attack soon, my lord?" Nabooru asked.

After much quiet thought, Ganondorf responded, "Not yet. First we give Hyrule a fair warning, then prepare an army and attack. And if that cursed Hero of Time thinks he can stop me again, I'll kill him on sight!"

Nabooru held back her shocked feelings, knowing as a Sage that Ganondorf can NOT kill Link. Not when the fate of Hyrule rested on his shoulders.

Jurich had thoughts of his own as well. The sight of his half-father intimidated him so, but this only made his personal cause seem more right than ever.

(...)

"Thank you for coming like I asked, Jurich."

"I'd rather be with you than him..."

"I know..." Nabooru sighed. She sat with her adopted son in his room, in a place where Ganondorf couldn't hear them.

"Whenever I look at him... I believe everything you told me about him... He IS pure evil... and we cannot allow him to carry out his plans!"

"You are right, Jurich. Now is the time to prove yourself, but I have to give you something first."

She brought out a box and opened it to reveal a large, dark, purple gem hanging by a leather string. Jurich stared at it curiously as she handed it to him.

"They found this when they found the other blood you are made of. It's called an eternity gem, and it's supposed to enhance your magic skills... But with this bliss comes a curse."

Jurich pulled his vision up at this comment.

"You cannot remove this gem once you put it on. It may kill you. And you must not use it for evil."

"I never planned on using it for evil, Nabooru..."

"I know... But will you take the chance?"

"I will, Nabooru," Jurich responded truthfully, placing the necklace around his neck. The gem glowed for a moment, then faded. "For you."

After staring at each other silently, they embraced each other in a fierce hug.

"Nabooru..." Jurich choked out. "You've always been a mother to me..."

"And you've always been my little desert star..." Nabooru returned softly. "Now is your time. Help destroy the Evil King and make me proud."

"I will, Nabooru, I will..."

"And remember everything I always told you, because you know I won't be here. I need to return to my fellow Sages' sides very soon."

"I won't let you down, Nabooru..."

"That's my little desert star..."

A/N: I just want to say that most of this chapter was inspired by Skye Agony, so thanks, SA!!

SSG: Yes, Skye Agony, Guitarist of DOOM!! :D

Link: Lemme get this straight: she's gonna stay here for the whole fic?

Yep.

Link: -.-;;;

SSG: And since I don't have Luigi, I get to snuggle you!! (snuggles Link)

Link: O.o Can't... breathe...

XD Well, review, people!!


	3. A Fair Warning

A/N: Time for another chappie!!! YAYNESS!!!

Link: (looks at the sock puppet Skye Agony gave him) O.o

SSG: Aw... How CUTE!!! Let's call him Derek! 8D

Link: -.-;; Hello, Derek...

XD Chappie time!!

Rise of the Heroine of Time: Chapter 3: A "Fair" Warning

The moon disappeared over the mountains, and morning came quietly. As the attendants worked to suit up the king and queen for the day, a quiet conversation was going on between the two.

-I'm worried about Florence, Link,- Zelda sent worriedly. -Why won't she tell us?-

-She's a young woman now, Zelda. A grown-up,- Link responded. -She needs to deal with things herself.-

-But I only wish to help her...-

-As do I, but we need to accept the fact that she's growing up, and won't need our help as much anymore.-

Zelda sighed deeply. -If only we...-

"AHA!!" a voice cried out quite loudly. "I HAVE IT!!"

"Eh?" Link looked towards the doorway, confused. "Wasn't that Florence...?"

As if to answer his question, Florence rushed through the doorway, greeting them with, "I solved it all by myself!"

"Solved what?" asked Link.

Zelda sent attendants out, then approached Florence. "Florence, you must tell us why you've been acting the way you have the last couple of days."

The excitement on Florence's face faded when she saw the concerned look on Zelda's face. She took her mother's hands in hers, eyes full of apology.

"Mother... I'm so deeply sorry," she apologized. "I shouldn't have avoided you these past days, but..."

"Florence," Zelda stopped her softly. "You are already forgiven. Just tell us why."

Florence let out a sigh of relief and explained everything. "I've been having nightmares lately... prophetic dreams... And I know you said reading dreams was a weak spot of mine, but... I wanted to try and figure it out myself... I wanted to prove to myself that I could do it..."

Zelda listened quietly, and a warm smile showed that she had forgiven her. "I understand."

"So what were these dreams, then?" Link asked. "And what do they mean?"

Florence paused, straining to remember. "They... They were all different images... Jumbled up pictures of different things... There were signs of evil; dark clouds, monsters... Then there were images of Hyrule itself, every corner of it... Then there were signs of death; war, massacres, and so on... All these pictures didn't fit at first, but I was able to fit them together and come up with the answer."

"Oh..." Zelda hesitated, not knowing whether to be happy or afraid. "Well, I'm proud of you, Florence, for figuring it out yourself, but... what is the answer?"

Florence lowered her gaze, then said heavily, "Evil is coming. It is an old enemy, out for revenge, and if it isn't stopped, it could mean the destruction of Hyrule."

An eerie silence followed her cryptic words.

"An old enemy... out for revenge..." Link softly repeated, locking eyes with Zelda.

"Could it be...?" she whispered.

Suddenly, there was loud and frantic banging on the door, breaking the silence abruptly. Zelda gasped and held Link fearfully. Florence cautiously grabbed a small knife off a table and approached the door. Raising the small knife, she threw open the door...

... and found a cowering guard in the doorway. Hastily she withdrew the knife and exclaimed, "What're you doing!? You nearly scared us to death!"

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesties," he bowed and apologized, almost out of breath. "But I bring urgent news! The marketplace is under attack! A dark sorcerer is terrorizing the town! Something must be done!"

The three straightened up in utter shock. A dark sorcerer!? No... it couldn't be!

"Go guard the gates! He must NOT invade the castle!" Link swiftly ordered, and at his command, the soldier bowed and rushed away.

"What'll we do?" cried Zelda.

"We investigate the situation, that's what," Link answered, approaching his weapon cabinet. "And if it really IS him, he WILL be dealt with."

The girls exchanged uneasy glances, but eventually nodded. Zelda followed Florence as she went to retrieve her bow, leaving Link alone. His assurance belied his own doubts, but determination flashed clearly in his eyes as the bitter hatred began to bubble up. As he strapped the Master Sword around his waist, he had a feeling deep down that ruling over Hyrule will soon become a very difficult task. Much more difficult than before.

(...)

The dark magician watched the fleeing Hylians in glee as he continued to shoot blasts of dark energy at the ground. Tiles laid smashed and scattered on the ground, and the Hylians began retreating into homes and alleyways.

"That's it! Run, you cowards!" he cackled. "Run if you can! I'll wipe your entire race off the face of the earth!"

He continued his destruction, until among the cries of terror, a clear, loud voice yelled out his name in complete fury.

"**GANONDORF!!!!**"

The floating King of Evil turned away from his fleeing targets sharply. From the castle a man, followed by two others, ran towards him, sword drawn. Even from a distance, Ganondorf could see the rage in his bright blue eyes. But it wasn't only that that was familiar to the warlock. The sword this enraged man held was no doubt the blade of evil's bane: the Master Sword.

It was Link, the Hero of Time, who approached him, completely furious and hateful. The epicenter of all Ganondorf's hate was coming right at him.

"GANONDORF!!!" he shouted once more. "YOU DUNG-HEADED, ICE-BLOODED, DRIED-UP SON-OF-A-SICK GANON!!! BLACK-HEARTED, AIR-WALKING--!!!"

"My, my," Ganondorf was not at all fazed, yet amused by Link's furious insults, as he leered down at the hero with his arms crossed. "It's been over twenty years, and the hero _still_ cannot control his outrageous temper!"

"GO RECOGNIZE A MOBLIN, YOU TWISTED, MAGIC-SPURTING BAG OF WIND!!" Link shook a fist. "JUST WHO IN THE GREAT GODDESSES' BLESSINGS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TERRORIZING **_MY_** KINGDOM!?!?"

Ganondorf raised a brow at this comment, and pointed a single finger towards the angry Link.

"I'm warning youuoOOOAAAHHH!!!" Link shouted in surprise as his feet were suddenly lifted off the ground. The crowd below shouted in surprise as Ganondorf levitated him up until they met at eye level. Link hovered perfectly still, as Ganondorf's magic made it impossible to move. He scowled viciously at his most-hated nemesis.

"_YOUR_ kingdom!?" Ganondorf growled. "Since when did Hyrule become YOUR kingdom!?"

Link growled in response. Ganondorf took notice of the small, silver crown he wore under his bangs, and his scowl turned into a smirk.

"Well, well, the hero's become the King of Hyrule," he said cruelly. "This is some news! Well, this gives me all the more reason to kill you!!!"

He waved the hand he used to levitate Link viciously, magically hitting Link across the face and knocking him down into a pile of crates. He cried out in pain as he landed on the crates, reducing many of them to piles of splintered wood. The crowd began to panic, but Ganondorf didn't care in the least about them anymore as he levitated Link up once more from the pile of shattered wood. Though his whole entire body ached, he gave the evil warlock the same intensified glare. Ganondorf looked back spitefully, yet also thoughtfully as he mentally searched his enemy's mind for a weakness.

And he found one.

"Ah, so you've learned how to send, eh?" he mocked, the most wicked grin forming on his face. "Pity for you- your ability to send puts your life into my hands!"

Suddenly, Ganondorf blasted Link with a send that nearly tore his very soul apart. It pierced into every fiber of his body like knives, and his head began to pound endlessly. He let out a scream of pain, and the cruel grin on Ganondorf's face only grew. As he continued with the torture, he cackled mockingly down at the cowering citizens.

"I have the power to rip your king's mind in two!" he cackled. "I- AAHH!!"

A shimmering arrow had buried itself into his shoulder, radiating sparks of golden light. Below, Florence held her bow in her trembling hands, eyes full of terror.

The magical Light Arrow had drastic effects on the warlock, as his magic suddenly disappeared. Link's torture ended, and he dropped out of the air like a stone. A nasty cracking noise was heard as he landed on his side, and he laid on the ground, motionless.

"LINK!!" Zelda cried, rushing to his side, Florence following. Link cringed in pain as she tenderly took his hand in hers. -Link, are you alright?- she sent worriedly.

-Z-Zelda...?- came a weak response. -I-it hurts everywhere...-

Zelda held him close with a dry sob.

Ganondorf still, hovered in the air, clutching his wound. His plans had suddenly changed, but at least he could still deliver his warning.

"Hear me, Hyrule!!" he proclaimed, pointing a finger down at the fallen hero. "His pain is but a taste of the terror I shall unleash upon your land! Soon the land of Hyrule shall be mine!"

He cackled once more. Florence shot another Light Arrow, but he suddenly disappeared, and the arrow flew through thin air.

"MADMAN!!" she shouted, shaking a fist. "He will PAY with his cursed blood!!"

"Not now!" cried Zelda, heaving Link into her arms. "We must get your father some help, and quick!"

The two began their run towards the castle, but then stopped as they looked back to see the apprehensive look on their people's faces.

"Citizens of Hyrule, please remain calm!" Zelda proclaimed as hastily as she could. "We will soon settle the sudden attack, I promise! Just please do NOT panic until further news is given!"

And with that, the two left the bewildered crowd behind. As the two approached Hyrule Castle, Florence was silent in thought, and Link groaned in pain.

"Hush, beloved..." Zelda tried to soothe him.

-Zelda... My head... Still pounds... hurts...-

Zelda, knowing what to do, placed two fingers upon his forehead, and with this gentle touch, the pain magically vanished. Link let out a deep sigh and rested silently in Zelda's arms. She smiled softly, then looked up at her daughter.

"Florence, what's wrong?"

The princess hesitated in her answer. "Ganondorf... I've never known anyone so evil... And Father..." She looked down at Link. "I've never seen him so furious... So agitated... So full of hate..."

Zelda sighed. "Your father's always hated all forms of evil... And Ganondorf has to be the most sinister of all evil forms..." She glanced over her husband. "It's a good thing you shot that arrow in time, or he'd be dead now..."

"What was Ganondorf using to hurt him anyway?"

"It's a skill evil magic-users use against their enemies... a skill we call 'Black-sending.'"

"Black-sending?"

"Yes. It's a way to turn your enemy's send against them, to break them from the inside. Thankfully, Ganondorf didn't get a chance to fully break him when you planted the arrow in him."

"B-but I didn't kill him!" stuttered Florence, glancing down at her hands. "I aimed for his heart, but my hands were trembling so much..."

"Do not worry, Florence," Zelda comforted. "Ganondorf will be dealt with soon enough. Right now, let's get back to the castle and help your father..."

A/N: Well, whaddya guys think?

SSG: GREAT!!!! :) Can't wait for next chappie!!

Link: (stares at the sock puppet) Why do I have this thing again?

SA gave it to you so you didn't feel lonely.

Link: Well, it's not helping...

OH WELL. LEARN TO LIKE IT, YOU UNGRATEFUL CAD!! Ahem... anyway...

Link: T.T;;;

SSG: REVIEW!!!

Yes! Review, peoples!!


	4. Decisions Made

A/N: (is playing Gamecube)

SSG: UPDATE!!!!

WAAAH!!!! DON'T DO THAT!!

SSG: But I want you to update... :'(

Link: Why should she listen to you?

SSG: :( BECAUSE!!! (kicks him)

Don't worry, I'll update now!! Here's the chapter!

SSG: (stops kicking him) YAY!!

Link: Ow... My rear end...

Rise of the Heroine of Time: Chapter 4: Decisions Made

The Royal Family was safely inside the castle. Most of the guards were sent to the marketplace, so it was awfully quiet. In one of the bedrooms, Link sat on a bed shirtless, clutching his ribs painfully as Florence examined him over. Zelda sat quietly in another part of the room.

"That's some mighty fine bruising you have there, Father," said Florence. "And a few of your ribs are cracked. I can heal them, though. May I...?"

"Yes, please do!" he hissed in pain through clenched teeth.

"Okay, please lay down then..."

He obeyed and laid face-down, allowing her to begin her healing process. She placed her fingers gently on the injury and passed into a trance as the healing began. Beneath her gentle fingers, cracked bones began to knit, torn tissues mended, and hidden bleeding subsided. The feeling of pain leaving his body was soothing to Link, and he would've drifted into a calm sleep had not so much had been on his mind. His chin was propped on top of his folded arms, eyes stern, deep in thought. The silence was heavy, but then Link's voice broke it.

"I don't know how Ganondorf broke out of the Sacred Realm... But he must be stopped as soon as possible."

Zelda sighed. "You're right, Link, but..."

"Zelda, the monster was sending!" Link reasoned. "Who knows what other powers he gained in his imprisonment? His sickness will bring grief to many unless we seal him up again."

"But how? He's obviously grown much more powerful, and he's creating his army of monsters as we speak!"

"Yes... An army..." Link mused. "He plans to use his monsters to attack Hyrule, doesn't he?... Well, we have the Royal Army... What if we hit Ganondorf's army head on with our own?"

"You mean open war?"

"Exactly."

"But Link!" Zelda countered with reasoning of her own. "We shouldn't concentrate on the entire army! If we seal Ganondorf again, his monsters will disappear!"

"I know, but that pig can't do everything at once! The war will be a distraction, and as he tries to control his army..."

"... He'll be vulnerable for capture!" Florence finished, catching on quickly.

"Hush, Florence," Zelda shushed gently. "Concentrate on your work."

"But like she just said," Link continued. "With Ganondorf busy with the war, we can seal him up again!"

"But we cannot risk open war!" Zelda exclaimed. "We lost many lives in both the Great War and the Imprisoning War! We cannot afford to lose too many people in this war either!"

"If we want to save lives, then open war would be the better choice." Florence interrupted.

"Florence!"

"Shh, let her speak..." Link shushed his wife gently.

"If we just let Ganondorf come, it'll be a hopeless massacre. But if we let the men fight, and evacuate the woman and children to safer regions, then there would be much less deaths. Besides," Florence smiled down at Link. "Father told me that Ganondorf's power is spread out among his monsters. Four Stalfos equal the strength of just one Hylian soldier. We have an advantage, even if their army is bigger then ours. And Ganondorf's wrath will effect all of Hyrule, so what about the other tribes? Kokiri, Gorons, Zoras, Sheikah, Gerudos... We can persuade them to help us in this war! With all of us together, Ganondorf will fall and we'll lose less people in the process!"

Link smiled up at his bright daughter. "Very good, Florence. That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Thank you, Father."

Zelda sighed. She was convinced, yet still hesitant. "I don't like the idea of open war... But it seems like the only way..."

"There," Florence concluded, lifting her fingers off his healed ribs. "Good as new, Father."

"Thank you, Florence." He stood up and approached the window, staring out into his land.

"So what is your decision, Link?" Zelda asked.

Many minutes of silence passed as Link silently thought of his next decision. Finally, he turned back to his family, a new kind of determination flashing in his eyes.

"We prepare for war."

A/N: Okay, not much happened in this chappie, but still.

SSG: An update is an update! :D

Link: Yep.

Sock Puppet: Yeppers!!

Link: O.o

XD Review, people!


	5. Preparations for War

A/N: Sorry for such a small update last time.

SSG: Hey, best things come in small packages!

Link: O.o What does that have to do with anything!?

SSG: Absolutely NOTHING!! :)

Link: -.- I miss Skywise and Redlance...

They'll be back soon, don't worry. Anyway, here's the chappie!!

Rise of the Heroine of Time: Chapter 5: Preparations for War

Soon after, the message of war soon got out across the entire country. After speaking with each tribe, they all agreed to aid Hyrule in its time of peril. The Kokiri were too peaceful to fight, but they would gladly take in as many evacuated Hylians as they could fit in their forest home. The Gorons had already started making new armor and weapons for the Royal Army. After much thought, the Zoras agreed to send in their best archers to the battlefield. The Sheikah as well would help in the battles with fighting and healing the wounded. The Gerudos, being caught in the middle, couldn't fight for either side, but agreed to send any secret battle plans to Hyrule, since their win guaranteed the defeat of their evil ruler. Every tribe made a contribution, and the looks of this war seemed less threatening.

In a matter of days, the Gorons had finished their work, and the people were being evacuated to places like Kakariko Village, Zora River, and Kokiri Forest. Outside the castle, Link and Zelda watched their army fit into the well-made armor from a distance.

"I have to admit," Zelda sighed. "This is going better than I thought it would. The people aren't panicking as much as I thought."

Link smiled at Zelda. "Like rumors, the facts get around quite quickly. They know the different tribes are helping us. They know there's still hope. They have confidence in you and I."

"More so you," Zelda smiled softly. "You're their king, their warrior. You'll be the one to lead our army into battle against the most frightening of creatures. You and our army's strength will prevail, I can feel it."

Link warmly returned the smile and wrapped an arm around her waist, looking back out into his vast army. Just then, he noticed Florence hastily stepping through the front gate. She approached her parents calmly.

"The women and children are all evacuated," Florence stated, looking out into the army. "And I see the army's getting well prepared."

Remembering something, Link turned to his daughter. "And the ranch...?"

Florence smiled. "Everything's been evacuated. The livestock are in Kakariko, and Malon and Lalon are in Saria's care in the forest."

Link smiled at his daughter. "Thank you, Florence. Is your blade ready?"

Florence nodded, pulling out her new sword from its sheath on her waist. It had a bright red hilt that much resembled the Master Sword, and a bright blade with a barbed-like tip at the end. It was her new, adult-sized sword, dubbed "Northern Star."

"Ah, good." Zelda looked at her husband oddly.

"Wait, Link, are you saying she's...?"

But before she could finish, two workers from the armory approached with two special suits of armor. "Here are the suits of armor for the king and princess, as you have requested, Your Majesty." One of them bowed.

Zelda was shocked. "Florence! You're fighting, too?"

"Yes, Mother," she admitted. "If I can serve the army, then I shall."

Zelda looked at her in shock as Florence was fitted into her silver, purple, and green armor. She turned to Link, who was getting fitted into his own armor of gold, red, and blue.

-Link! Can't you do anything, beloved?- she sent desperately. -Can't you stop her?-

Link gave her a solemn look. -How, with my fists? I can't force her to change her mind, and I can't force her to stay. She wants to help, and she's old enough now. There's nothing we can do, Zelda.-

Zelda knew this, but was desperate enough to try her own methods. "Florence, you must reconsider...!"

"My mind is made up, Mother," Florence responded. "I'm fighting alongside Father."

"But Florence!" Zelda cried, gently gripping her shoulder. "What if you get injured? What if...?"

"Mother, don't worry about me! I'll be fine!"

"Florence, you're going into war," Link explained heavily. "Your mother has every right to be worried about you."

Florence sighed. "I-I know, but..."

"Florence, don't you know what you're getting yourself into?" Zelda continued. "This isn't another one of your practices; this is real war! You could get killed!"

"That's right," Link added. "You'll be surrounded by the enemy, and one mistake could lead to your death." Before that settled in, he added, "And you do realize how serious this war is, and how much it'll affect Hyrule, don't you?"

At that moment, Florence's eyes flashed with slight anger. She didn't need a lecture! "Are you saying I can't handle this?"

"No, no, not at all..." both tried to speak, but she continued.

"Are you saying I'm not serious enough to fight in a war!?"

"Florence..." But Link stopped, and Zelda gasped.

Florence had just taken her sword and cut her hair, just above the ties that held the ponytail in place. Her hair flopped down to chin-length, and the thick locks drooped in front of her ears. Twenty years of ever-growing hair was chopped off in an instant.

"Would I do that if I wasn't serious enough?"

The parents stared at her in shock. They both looked at each other and sighed, defeated. There was no way of convincing her otherwise. Florence was going to battle.

* * *

Jurich stayed in his bedroom, alone. Nabooru had left a few days before, and he was slightly afraid, but stayed strong, just as he promised. He sat staring at the eternity gem in his palm, when a heavy, menacing send called out to him.

-Jurich, my son! Come see our army!-

Jurich shivered at the evil send that hit him with the force of a raging sandstorm. Still, not wanting to anger Ganondorf, he stood and left the sanctuary of his room. He met his half-father at a balcony that overlooked a large field. Jurich looked over the side in shock and horror.

Every monster thinkable was training in the field: Stalfos, Moblins, Lizarfos, Wolfos, Redeads, Armos, and so much more. And they were in such a vast number that they seemed to be infinite. Jurich straightened up in shock, but kept calm, loudly clearing his throat.

"It's... quite impressive, Father."

Ganondorf nodded, then turned to his half-son. "Jurich, I have a task for you."

The half Gerudo hesitated. "...Yes?"

"Tomorrow at dawn we attack. During the battle, I want you to find a man and capture him."

"...Who?"

"He is both the Hero of Time and the King of Hyrule. I need him for a plan of mine. So? Will you do it?"

"Yes, Father..." responded Jurich, with thoughts of his own. He knew the legend of the Hero of Time well, but Nabooru told him that the Hero of Time was quite important in the fall of Ganondorf. So how could he NOT capture the hero, and NOT anger his father...?

* * *

Night. The army was ready to depart for the battle at dawn in Hyrule Field. Florence had already given her tidings to Zelda, and now the royal couple lingered alone in the halls, unwilling to say farewell as they embraced.

-Even through this cold armor I can feel your warmth, beloved,- Link whispered in a send. -Will it be hard for you to stay here?-

-Harder than you'll ever know! But I understand that the battlefield is not my place. I must stay, but...-

-...Yes?-

-Say again... that you will live. You and Florence are everything to me. Please, Link...- She held him tighter. -If you can draw strength from love, then add all of mine to yours! Don't let you or Florence die in this horrible war!-

-I won't, Zelda, not ever. We will win this war, Ganondorf will be defeated, and peace will reign in Hyrule once more.- he assured softly.

Zelda smiled softly, but then locked eyes with Link. -There is, perhaps, a way for me to give you strength. Impa told me long ago... I give you a name that strengthens your resolve... and keeps you alive...-

Link was silent. Was this the name he thought? Was it her...?

-May this give you strength, beloved,- She then mustered up all she could, and... -I... I am... Gwen... I am Gwen!-

Taken literally by surprise, Link couldn't speak as he slowly turned away. He had hoped one day this moment would come... but not in this manner, or for such a grim reason. The treasure he had been given- Zelda's soul name- gave him strength already for the battle ahead. If only he could give her his... but no, it was hard enough already.

He retrieved his helmet, which was decorated with ornate designs and a large tuff of fur and feathers hanging out from behind. Before placing it on, he turned to look at Zelda one last time.

-I'll survive, Gwen. I'll come back. I promise.-

Zelda watched him leave quietly. Many emotions were running through her at the same time, but one thing was certain; she hoped everything she had done would help bring her husband and daughter home safely.

She turned back to her bedroom, looking upon the bed at an extra suit of armor. Next to it was the bow of hers she had received so long ago, before the two were even married.

War was upon them, but was it worth risking her life...?

A/N: For any and all who are confused about soul-names, refer to either Elfquest or the last chapter of my story "Before it All Began."

Link: Ooh, what's my soul name??

You should already know.

Link: (blinks) ......Oh yeah...

SSG: Is the next chappie gonna be the big battle scene, like in Lord of the Rings?

You bet!! ;)

SSG: YAY!! How I love thy fight scene!!

Link: I better kick butt!

You will, don't worry. For the rest of you, review!!


	6. The Battle For Peace

A/N: Ah, fight scene... How I love thy fight scene...

Link: So get to it!

SSG: YEAH!!! CHAPPIE TIME!!!

Okay, alright! Here it is!

Rise of the Heroine of Time: Chapter 6: The Battle For Peace

Dawn. The air was stiff, and the land seemed to hold its breath, preparing for the unholy war that would soon begin on its grass.

The Royal Army stood on the north side of Hyrule Field, mounted atop their strong horses and holding their spears, knives, or bows at ready. They were prepared for anything, and not afraid to die.

Florence sat atop Maple, Northern Star in her grip. She kept a gaze on the fields before them in anticipation, anxiety running through her rapidly.

Link rode atop a trotting Epona through the ranks of Zora archers, Sheikah warriors, and Hylian soldiers, looking over his army one last time.

"Remember, give them no mercy, for you shall receive none in return!" he called out to them all. He trotted up next to his daughter in front of the line. They exchanged glances, then looked back to the horizon. And just in time.

A dark shadow seemed to creep over the horizon as the Evil King's army came closer slowly. Hundreds of feet, claws, and paws stomped across the plains in a heavy rhythm that shook the earth. As the evil army approached, Florence began to grow nervous, and looked to her father.

-Father...- she sent. -I-I am afraid...-

Despite the heavy atmosphere, Florence caught a comforting smile from under his helmet. -Do not worry. Just remember everything I've taught you, and what you're fighting for. They won't stand a chance!-

Florence smiled back, then looked back at the advancing army. Soon, the heavy marching halted, and the armies faced each other, ready for battle. Nothing moved. The air was stiff and heavy as lead. Time seemed to stand still for a long time as they stood a mile apart, staring each other down.

Link's sharp eyes could see Ganondorf atop his black stallion, leading his undead army. Near him was another, younger man perched upon his own horse. Was he an apprentice? It didn't matter. He was allied with Ganondorf, and he was going to die along with the Evil King.

Link drew his sword and shield, ready to lead his army into battle. With this single gesture, the Hylian soldiers lowered their spears into charging position, the Sheikah drew their various weapons, and the Zoras held their bows at ready. Several inhuman growls and calls echoed across the grassy plains from the monstrous army. Ganondorf also drew his large sword, as did his accomplice.

Finally, as the sun completely emerged from under the mountains, Link held up his sword and cried at the top of his lungs, "**_ATTACK!!!_**"

Both armies charged, and when they met, all hell broke loose. Barbed and poison-tipped arrows flew through the air, as well as spear points, knives, and blood-stained blades. Horse hooves pounded on the dry ground, crushing the scattered bones and weapons from destroyed Stalfos and other creatures. Pure warriors and grotesque monsters exchanged blows as the bloodthirsty melee continued.

Link swung his Master Sword mercilessly at his foes, killing any and all that would dare get in his way. Usually not used to armor, he learned to use his metal attire to his full advantage; when he had weapons locked with an enemy, he charged forward and crushed the beast with his steel garbs. Secretly, Link was beginning to enjoy this, for he hadn't had a fight like this in years. The warrior within him rejoiced with each slaughtered adversary, and only whet his appetite for more blood.

Florence as well reveled in the spur of the fight, where her blade sliced through her opponents and their cutting edges ringed off her glittering armor. Fighting was in her blood. She was not afraid of death anymore, much less delivering it. The warrior within her was free, and Northern Star was a thirsty blade.

The Hylian soldiers stuck to what they knew best- stabbing and hooking with their steel-tipped spears. Many of them were slightly afraid of the magic-born freaks, but they continued to fight for their homeland, and weren't afraid to fall. And neither were the Sheikah, who attacked with illusions and swift movements, swinging their knifes, tonfas, and other small weapons. The Zora archers unleashed several arrows at a time when they could, creating a wave-like impression of rushing arrows. They stayed in the back, protected by large shields, but a few monsters got a lucky break and managed to get in and kill at least one Zora before they got shot by another's arrow.

But fighting these monsters had its dangers. Stalfos still lived even if their head had been detached from their bodies; they jumped up and bit into the soldier's legs, even breaking through the armor to cause serious wounds. Wolfos attacked the horses, causing them to collapse and send the riders flying, and Redeads gained more strength when they ate the pale corpses on the ground. These and other monsters only had one thought in their mind: _Kill._

But the battle continued, and it was difficult to tell which side would win over the other so far.

Link continued to wave his sword atop Epona, his body bruised by blows that padding couldn't cushion. As his sword went through a Moblin, he wasn't glancing over his shoulder, or he'd see the Lizarfos closing in on him from behind.

-Link, look out behind you!-

Pulling his sword out of Moblin bone, he quickly turned to see an arrow plant itself into the Lizarfos' throat. It gurgled, then collapsed.

Confused, Link looked to where the arrow came from to glance upon a Hylian dressed fully in armor, holding a small bow. He looked under the helmet into those glistening blue eyes.

-Gwen...?-

She nodded, releasing another arrow into an advancing Stalfos' skull.

Link broke away briefly from the chaos to join his wife on the rocky ledge. -I thought you were staying at the castle!-

-I know, I'm sorry!- Zelda sent, still keeping her bow up. -I thought about Florence, and how she was willing to fight because she could use her skills to fight beside you.-

Link smiled. -And your old archery skills made you change your mind?-

-Yes... I don't like dealing death, but I'll do it to any and all who try to hurt you or Florence.-

-Shall I inform her?-

-She already knows. You get back in there and fight, Link. We'll win this war together, I promise.-

They exchange a brief kiss, and Link rejoined the battle.

Meanwhile, despite his protest against this war, Jurich couldn't help but fight a little. He tried to calm himself, but the more soldiers he killed, the harder it became to control himself. But finally, a dark send from his half father broke through the madness within his mind.

-Now is the time, Jurich! Find the king and capture him! We're beginning to lose ground!-

Coming back to his senses, Jurich briefly broke away from the battle so he'd have time to plan this out. He didn't know what the king looked like, but he knew one thing- he could send. He doubted there was anyone else on the battlefield who could send besides himself and Ganondorf, so he gave out an open Black-send, open to all but Ganondorf, hoping this would help him find the king that much quicker.

All in their separate places in the battle, Link, Zelda, and Florence felt the Black-send hit them at full force. Reeling from the flash of pain, they all collapsed one way or another. Link fell off his horse and landed hard on the ground. Slightly shaken from the impact, Link watched as Epona kept going. And as she turned to rejoin her faithful rider, she was tackled from all sides by a pack of Wolfos.

"_NO!! EPONA!!_" Link cried, stumbling to his feet with his sword drawn. With complete fury, he slayed all the Wolfos in one mighty swing. He then kneeled down by the dying horse, unable to believe that his trusted horse was actually going to die, here on this cursed battlefield. Epona whined softly in pain as she reached up with her snout, and gently licked Link's cheek with a soft tongue. She gave one last whinny and collapsed.

A few tears escaped as Link nuzzled the soft fur of his faithful horse. She had always been loyal to him until the very end, and he found it hard to let go.

Suddenly, he felt a hand grab him and pull him to his feet, handing him his weapons. -Stay up, Link! They're on us more than ever now!-

-But Gwen...- He glanced down at Epona. -Epona...she...-

-I know, Link. There will be time for mourning later. You mustn't let your guard down!-

Link bit back the ache in his heart, quickly changing it into fury, and he became more relentless than ever as he rejoined the battle again.

Meanwhile, having falling off her own horse (Maple had however run to safer regions outside the battle), Florence was left shaken from the hard impact against the dirt. Jurich noticed her fall, and thinking she was the king, he quickly approached her. But he stopped when he actually caught a glance of her face.

It wasn't the king for sure, but he couldn't tear himself away from this woman. Eyes as bright blue as the sky... Hair golden as the sun... Skin pale, like soft sand... As he drank in the sight of her alien beauty, a name echoed through his mind.

_Kalm...Kalm..._

As this stranger continued to stare at her with those strange purple eyes, Florence stuttered in fright, "W-what do you want?"

Jurich didn't answer, but grabbed her by the waist forcefully and heaved her over his shoulder.

-I have he... him, Father!-

-Good! Then retreat for the desert!-

Ignoring the kicking and screaming maiden over his shoulder, Jurich quickly mounted his horse and followed the many retreating monsters westward. They left their enemies confused.

"Where are they going?" asked Zelda in confusion.

"They're retreating!" Link exclaimed, not quite sure what was going on himself. One moment these creeps are fighting for blood, the next they flee like scattering rats.

Zelda sighed, removing her helmet. "I guess that's good, then. No more blood will be spilled, at least today."

Link looked over the aftermath of the battle. Many corpses laid on the ground; even horses were among the many dead. Sheikah warriors gathered around the wounded, doing everything they could to heal the moaning soldiers. The grass was stained dark red in many spots, especially underneath the dead ones. The smell of Death lingered on the wind's breath as a drizzle began to drench the scene, and a muggy, unpleasant smell filled the air. It would be a sight Link would never forget.

But something else was on his mind at the moment. "Zelda... Where is Florence?" he asked softly. "I can't see her anywhere..."

As a soldier approached, Zelda, growing worried, asked him, "Do you know the whereabouts of our daughter?"

"No, but I can have a group search for her."

"Please do."

The soldier nodded, and after creating and sending out a search party, he approached Link with the grim results of the battle. "There are many wounded, Your Majesty, but more alive than dead. The body count of Ganondorf's army is more than ours, not including the scattered Stalfos bones."

"That is good news," Link commented. "That means we won the battle."

"Indeed, Your Majesty."

That was good news, but even so, if Florence wasn't safe, this win would mean nothing to Link then.

A few minutes of worrying later, the search party approached the royal couple with a whining Maple. "We found her horse near the ranch, but there's no sign of her anyway, Your Majesties. And she's not among the dead."

The two grew more worried, and as Link comforted the restless horse with a gentle caress on her muzzle, he reached out in a send to his daughter. -Florence! Can you hear me? Please answer!-

The send reached Florence loud and clear as she was still hefted over this stranger's shoulder, riding in the Gerudo Valley. She was greatly afraid, but hastily responded to her father's call.

-I've been captured, Father! They're taking me to the Gerudo Fortress! Don't follow, they've smashed the bridge and have many monsters guarding the--!-

The send abruptly ended, and both parents heard it. Link froze in horror, his skin pale.

"No... Oh please no...!" he whispered, his voice breaking.

Understanding, and equally afraid, Zelda held her shaking and frightened husband tightly. "She's not dead, Link... We'd feel it if she were," she softly assured. "But there's nothing we can do... but hope she's okay..." she began to cry as she held him closer.

Link didn't answer as his tears dropped onto his armor along with the raindrops from above. He wanted so badly to follow the army and rescue his daughter, but he knew he couldn't. All he could do was hope that his only daughter would survive in the enemy's fortress.

_Goddesses, please!_ He silently begged. _Keep my daughter safe, I beg of you! I want her to return to me safely, please..._

* * *

Florence tried once more to send to her parents, but once again, her kidnapper Black-sent her, and she painfully winced as a mighty headache began to develop.

"Stop sending, it won't help you," he muttered quickly.

Knowing more sending attempts would only increase the headache, Florence eventually stopped and accepted her role as a war hostage. The young Gerudo realized this, and to her surprise, he hefted her off his shoulder and placed her behind him on the horse's rump, turning back ahead of him. Florence looked up at this handsome young man hesitantly.

_Tyryn... Tyryn... Why has that strange name embedded itself in my mind...?_ She pondered as she continued to stare at this mysterious man. Who was he...?

A/N: Well, how was that for a war chappie?

SSG: GREAT!! AWESOME!!!!

Link: Epona... :'(

It's okay, Link, it's only a fic! Epona's really still alive, see?

Epona: (trots up)

Link: EPONA!! :D (snuggles her)

SSG: Aww... so cute!

:) Yuppers! Review people!!


	7. Comforts and Escape

A/N: I'm BAAAAACK!!!!

Link: Oh great...

SSG: (baps me) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?

Ouch! At school!

SSG: ...Oh... XD

Yeah, sorry for the dry spell. But anyways, here's chappie seven! YAY!!

Rise of the Heroine of Time: Chapter 7: Comforts and Escape

And that was the end of the Battle of Peace. Hyrule had won, but no one seemed to care, for what's it worth when the princess was held captive in the enemy territory? Any rescue party sent in to save her never came back. There was nothing anyone could do but hope Florence would be safe.

Both parents were deeply depressed by the grim outlook of things. Zelda sought counsel in her old attendant, Impa, but Link left the castle grounds to seek comfort in older friends. In a quiet part of the forest, near a gently flowing creek, he sat with Saria, Malon, and her younger daughter, Lalon, who was the very image of the ranch woman's childhood.

"Link, I'm so sorry about this..." Saria sighed. "You must feel terrible..."

Link deeply sighed, staring at the smooth water broken by only a few lily pads. "I-I want to go in there and save her so badly... But..." He stopped as he couldn't continue through the tears. Malon wrapped her arm over his shoulder in comfort as the tears silently ran down his cheeks.

Lalon looked up at him from her laid-down position on the grass. Shyly, she piped up, "Um... Excuse me, Your Majes..."

Malon smiled down at her. "Oh, Lalon, you don't need to do that. Link is a friend."

Lalon looked up at Link timidly before she softly spoke. "I heard... that Epona... had died..."

Link lowered his head and closed his eyes in sadness. "...Yes, she did... She fell bravely... She was a good horse... I'll miss her..."

Malon looked up and smiled warmly. "Link, do you know the Legend of the Goddesses' Steeds?"

Link slowly lifted his gaze, then shook his head.

Malon smiled and shifted in the soft grass. "They say while the Three Goddesses were still living, they each had a majestic steed, more powerful than any normal horses, right, Lalon?"

"Yeah!" Lalon sat up. "They were the Goddesses' most trusted companions! Din's horse was named Hope, Nayru's horse is Bliss, and Farore's is Faith!"

"Hope, Bliss, and Faith..." Link softly repeated.

"That's right," Malon continued. "When the Goddesses departed for the heavens, so did their horses. Now, when our horses pass on, they say their spirits roam free with the Goddesses' Steeds."

"So..." Link looked up into the misty sky. "Epona's up there... with them?"

"Yes, indeed," Malon nodded. "And she's perfectly happy, too."

Link slightly smiled at Malon. "Thank you, Malon."

"I never knew that Legend before," Saria commented. "How interesting..."

"It's really only known among us ranchers, but it's all true." Malon answered.

Sighing, Link got to his feet. "Thank you all for your time. I need to head back to the castle now before Zelda begins to worry." And with that, he left in the direction of Hyrule Castle.

Saria watched him go ruefully. "Your comforts helped somewhat, Malon. The grief from Epona's death has softened..."

"...But Link won't ever be the same until he is reunited with his daughter."

"Florence..." Saria sighed, staring into the sky. "With a will as strong as her sword... I wonder how she's faring in that snake pit..."

----------

"**ARGH!!!** THIS IS NOT THE KING!!!" Ganondorf threw Florence carelessly to the floor. She cringed as the impact hurt her already bruised body. Her armor had been tossed aside callously by an enraged Ganondorf, who now stood above her, flanked by many monsters in the throne room of the Gerudo Fortress. Leaving the battered Hylian princess on the ground, Ganondorf turned his anger to Jurich, who stood nearby, hiding his pity for the girl.

"YOU IDIOT!!! HOW COULD YOU MISTAKE THIS FILTH FOR THE KING!?!?" he shouted in fury.

"I-I'm sorry..." Jurich stuttered. "Her armor was royal-looking, I couldn't tell through the helmet..."

Ganondorf leered down at Florence, the wheels turning in his dark mind. Finally, he ordered, "Stand her up!"

"Yes, sir," Jurich grabbed her wrists and carefully stood her up, making her face Ganondorf. Recalling this girl from that day in the market, Ganondorf's eyes flashed with hatred.

"You..." he spoke heavily. "You're the one who planted that Light Arrow in me..." He leaned forward in his throne, locking Florence with his steely glare. "Who are you and what are you trying to protect!?"

Florence didn't answer as she returned the glare.

"ANSWER ME, YOU UGLY PINK CARRION!!!!"

Florence still did not answer, unaffected by the harsh insult.

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed into silts. "You know, elf, I learned a lot from my imprisonment. I learned to give no mercy to those who oppose me. I could easily kill you in a matter of seconds for defying me, but why make your death quick? Unless you cooperate, I could make your death long and painful!"

Tight-lipped, Florence continued to glare at the Evil King.

Ganondorf sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Still silent? Careful. I'll ask just once more. Who are you, and what reasons have you to protect the Royal Family!?"

No answer.

Ganondorf shot up from his chair. "_ANSWER, DAUGHTER OF MAGGOTS!!!"_

Jurich could tell his half-father was getting angry, and he knew the results of his outburst of rage would be quite painful for the woman. He would've sent a plea to this innocent stranger to give in, but he didn't have to, as she nearly jumped out of his grip in anger.

"I'M THE DAUGHTER OF THE KING AND QUEEN OF HYRULE, PRINCESS FLORENCE!!! AND IF YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST INSULT THE ROYAL FAMILY, YOU'RE IN FOR A RUDE AWAKENING!!!!"

After hearing this, Ganondorf sat back down and surprisingly calmed down slightly. Looking at this girl with new interest, a smirk began to form an his face.

"So... the Princess of Hyrule is in my clutches..." He brought a hand to his chin in thought, the evil grin of his only growing. "I could just keep you as a hostage, but why bother? I know you are full of war secrets, and with the right persuasion, I can strike the Royal Family through their land!" With that, he leaned forward again, addressing Florence with a spiteful hiss. "Now, where have you hidden your people, and what is your plan of attack!? ANSWER!!"

"Why should I, to the likes of _you_!?" she bellowed.

Becoming irritated, Ganondorf growled, "Choose, princess- die quick or painfully slow!! _CHOOSE!!!_"

Florence began to tremble in both anger and fear. She didn't want to die, but more so, she didn't want to die badly. Would she break and betray her country?

-He gives you two choices...- a send whispered to her, and she knew it was the man who held her from behind. -But here is a third.-

And then she felt the hilt of Northern Star brush up against her fingertips. She was hesitant in taking it, not wanting to trust this stranger.

-Take it. It's the only chance you'll get!-

Knowing the stranger was right, Florence took a solid grip on the sword. And the second he let go of her, she leaped up at Ganondorf, waving the sword threateningly.

"_ARGH!!!_" Ganondorf cried as she cut him with the suddenly bright and shining sword. As the monstrous soldiers surrounded her, she flung herself through a Stalfos, shattering it. She then found an opening and rushed out of the throne room.

"GET HER!! DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!!!"

Annoyed, Ganondorf's retainers began the chase after their captive. Jurich followed with thoughts of his own.

A/N: Okay, I'm officially stuck in writer's block, so I'm probably not gonna update this for a while. But I'll still leave it on, unlike SOME people!

SSG: What...?

Link: So what're you gonna do in the meantime? Besides school, I mean?

Well, I might post up another story while I try and vanquish the evil writer's block. Anyway...

SSG: R&R!

Link: And stay tuned!

Hey, that's my line! :'(


	8. Reunion, Recoginition, and a Bold Plan

A/N: (sigh) I'm stuck in writer's block...

SSG: Not anymore! Cause guess who smote the evil writer's block! (pulls up Link)

Link???

Link: (blushing, holding the Master Sword behind his back)

SSG: Yep! He smote it all by himself!

YAY!!! (hugs him) Thank you, Link! You rock!

Link: (big ol' happy grin) Somehow making NN1 happy feels good... :)

Thanks to Link, this story ain't dead! You guys better thank him! Anyway, here's the chappie!

Rise of the Heroine of Time: Chapter 8: Reunion, Recognition, and a Bold Plan

Florence ran though the endless halls of the Gerudo Fortress, searching for any exit that wasn't heavily guarded. She was in no shape to fight fresh guards, still injured from the battle before. Despite the harsh pain from many wounds, Florence pushed on to find a way out of hell hole.

In her desperation, she passed a table in one room without even acknowledging the familiar being who sat in a small cage as she ran by. The tiny being blinked in surprise, quickly recognizing the woman who had just passed by.

-Wait, Florence! Stop! It's me!-

Florence froze in her steps. She had not heard a send like that in years: a Fairy-send. She turned back to find...

"Kili!" Florence cried, rushing up to the trapped fairy. She looked the same as she did ten years ago, except she wore a long, leafy dress, and her hair was done up in a long braid with a purple flower holding it in place. "It's been so long! Where have you been, and what're you doing here?"

"I'll explain later!" Kili said hastily. "Just get me out of this cage!"

"Okay, alright!" Florence looked the cage over, searching for a way to open it. "I don't see a lock or latch anywhere... I could try and break the cage, but I don't want to hurt you..."

"Go ahead! Break it! I'll be fine!" Kili then formed a small, pink bubble around herself. "Do what you have to do, just hurry!"

Florence was hesitant, but focused her energy for a magic spell she had learned not too long ago. A tiny ball of flame formed on the tip of her finger and floated above the cage. The moment it touched the metal cage, it exploded in a burst of flame. Pieces of the now-destroyed cage flew in all directions and bounced off Kili's force field. The bubble faded, and not a scratch was on her.

The two looked at each other. They had never before seen each other perform magic so easily.

"Wow..." Kili uttered quietly. "That was Din's Fire, wasn't it?"

Florence nodded, hearing voices down the hall. "Come on, let's go!"

Kili didn't question as she followed her partner down the halls. As she hovered by Florence's head, she continued, "So you've been learning some new magic skills, huh?"

"Yeah..." Florence responded, panting. "And it looks like you did too!"

"Well, what do you think I've been doing for the past decade?" the pixie laughed.

"So what're you doing here?"

"Well, I recently completed my magic training, and I was on my way to meet you again. I knew there was a war going on, but I was kinda surprised when I saw the big battle in Hyrule Field. I knew you'd be fighting in the battle for sure, so I tried looking for you, but a monster caught me first and put me in that cage. What about you?"

"Well, I was captured, mistaken for my father. Ganondorf must be trying to find and kill him!"

"Well, we can't let that happen!" the fairy exclaimed. "We have to get out of here before--!"

But she stopped when Florence gasped, as the same stranger who had kidnapped her stood in her way. He had an unreadable expression on his face.

"It's no use to waste your energy," he said in a soft tone. "All the exits are guarded."

"Who are you!?" Florence bellowed in question. "And why did you save me back there!?"

"My name is Jurich," he introduced himself, ignoring the last question and looking at her carefully. "So... you're the daughter of the Hero of Time? Our fathers are quite different."

Florence looked at him closely, seeing the outfit he wore and his features were all too similar to the King of Evil himself. This only made Florence more angry.

"You! You're Ganondorf's son!" she bellowed.

"Yes, I am," he admitted. "But it's not what you--Wait!"

Florence had quickly darted away from him with Kili following. Briefly discouraged, Jurich then proceeded to chase Florence down the halls.

"Wait, come back! I'm not the enemy!"

"Then why did you capture me!?" Florence shouted in question, still running.

"Please, just let me explain! Stop!"

But Florence didn't listen as she continued to run, searching for a window or anything that could get her out of this place. But suddenly...

-Kalm...-

Florence froze in her tracks as she heard her soul name through a soft send. Kili looked at her oddly.

"Huh? Why'd you stop all the sudden? What is it?"

But Florence didn't move, left in shock. Jurich slowly approached her, placing a warm hand on her shoulder. Slowly, she turned to face him, and the two locked eyes.

-You know as well as I...- the half-Gerudo sent. -...the truth, Kalm.-

Florence knew the truth indeed. It was the truth called "recognition." Her parents told her about it long ago, so she knew what it was. Soul meets soul when eyes meet eyes...

-...Tyryn...-

The two gazed into each others' eyes silently, fearing they'd shatter such a delicate moment. Kili looked at the two in utter confusion.

"Um, Florence?" She landed on her partner's shoulder. "Hello! Hyrule to Florence! Are you okay?"

But Florence didn't hear her as she continued to stare up at this mysterious, handsome young man. His backgrounds no longer concerned her, as love took the place of hatred.

Finally, Jurich spoke softly. "I can help you in any way you wish, if you can trust me."

After moments more of silence, Florence nodded slowly. She suddenly gasped lightly in pain, clutching her side.

"You're hurt," Jurich allowed her to lean on him, looking concerned. "Let me take you to a safer place."

Florence quickly nodded, and Jurich hovered in the air, carrying her carefully throughout the fortress. Kili followed, still a little suspicious of this Jurich.

----------

Soon, Jurich found a fake wall in the highest corner in a large room of the fortress. Through this secret opening was a small, rocky nook, small, high, and cozy enough to keep safe. Jurich slowly set Florence down, settling next to her. Kili settled on her shoulder carefully, making sure not to hurt her.

"Shall I heal you?" Jurich asked.

"No, I can handle it," Florence answered, placing her fingers on her wounds and healing them. Both Kili and Jurich watched her curiously until she finished.

"So," Jurich mused. "You are a magic user as well."

"Yes," Florence shifted to a more comfortable position, for she knew she'd be here a while. "I inherited it from my mother."

"I see. But your ability to engage in battle must be a trait of your sire's."

"Indeed. Though he does know a small bit of magic, they were given to him later in his life, including his ability to send."

"I know," Jurich sighed. "Which is why I gave out an open Black-send during the battle. It was my task to capture your father, but for some reason I grabbed you instead... Like I had no other choice..."

_Perhaps there was no other choice..._ Florence thought fleetingly.

"So, who are you, then?" Kili asked Jurich. "Who's side are you on?"

Jurich sighed, preparing for a long explanation. "Well, I was created using Ganondorf's and someone else's blood, sand, and magic, and my sole purpose for being created was to join my father's side when he was free and help him conquer Hyrule. But after Twinrova was killed, Nabooru took care of me and taught me better. She taught me how to use my sire's gifts for good instead of evil. My goal now is to aid in the defeat of Ganondorf, for now I understand how dangerous and evil he is."

Florence looked at him thoughtfully, while Kili asked, "So, you're acting as a sort of double agent?"

"You could say that. I obey him because he is stronger and could easily overpower me, but I know he must be destroyed, especially after the dreadful battle."

"Destroyed!?" Florence looked slightly shocked. "Can't we simply seal him in the Sacred Realm again?"

"Seal him!?" Jurich looked somewhat horrified. "Only to have him break out again in the future!?"

Florence considered this, then sighed, "You're right. The only way to eliminate his threat is to eliminate _him_."

"How do we do that?" Kili asked.

"Well, I believe we need both the Master Sword and the Sages' Power." Jurich answered.

Kili brightened up and faced her partner. "Florence, we should summon your parents! Link is the Hero of Time, and Zelda can summon the Sages' Power when needed!"

Florence nodded. "And you can escape the fortress and send them the message."

"It's settled, then," Jurich approached the fake wall. "You deliver the message, little winged one, and you stay here, Florence, until we come get you."

"What about you?"

"I must report to Ganondorf before he becomes angered. I shall meet your parents upon their arrival."

"I'm sure you won't get a warm welcome. They'll know you were the one who took me."

"It'll have to work. I'm sure they will understand. I must hurry now," Before leaping out, he paused and added, "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone of our encounter, I promise."

Florence looked into his purple eyes, and knew he was trustworthy.

He leaped out of their safe cover. After exchanging good tidings in a Fairy-send, Kili followed the half-Gerudo. Florence watched them go with many thoughts in her mind.

_Tyryn..._ she felt the young man's soul name ripple through her mind.

A/N: Okay, for reference on recognition, refer to Elfquest, or the last chapter of "Before it All Began." (snuggles Link) Thank you, Link! I luv you so much!!

Link: Hehe... :)

SSG: Now we know who to call for Writer's Block Extermination!

Link: Hmm... I'll like the sound of that...

SSG: YEAH!!! Start your own business of exterminating writer's block!

Link: Yeah!... But I have no business sense whatsoever...

SSG: Then you can just help us!

Yeah, and we'll demand gifts from the readers for you!

Link: Alright! :D

So, provide Link with gifts, readers! He deserves it! (snuggles him) REVIEW!!


	9. Return of the Hero

A/N: Time for another chappie!!

SSG: YAY!!!

Link: (unenthusiastically) Yay.

SSG: T.T; Here, Link, try this. (gives him a drink... of something)

Link: (drinks it) O.O YAY!!!!! CHAPPIE TIIIIIIIIMEE!!!! 8D

XD Good job, SSG! Here's the chappie!

Rise of the Heroine of Time: Chapter 9: Return of the Hero

Nighttime at the castle. It was quiet. Deadly quiet. There was only one sound repeatedly echoing across the castle courtyard.

Ka-shink... Ka-shink... Ka-shink...

Link sat by the fountain of the courtyard, sharpening his knife with a stone to try and keep his mind off things. It didn't help.

He was waiting for news- any news- of his captive daughter. He didn't care who it came from, just anything would help soothe his pain. His mind was so full of thoughts, he didn't even notice that his knife had passed beyond razor sharpness a while ago. He sat waiting while the blade grew sharper than an ice crystal in his hands.

Zelda entered the courtyard and found him, looking at him in concern. He hadn't eaten or rested since after the battle, and that began to worry her. She was afraid depression would consume his soul, and she know she couldn't let that happen. She couldn't lose him, too.

Soon, the sound of stone sliding against steel halted, as Link's hands began to tremble. As the weapons fell from his hands, Zelda quickly approached, and in seconds, Link was in her arms and sobbing silently into her shoulder.

"Why!?" he choked. "Why her!? Why won't she come back to us!?"

"I-I don't know, Link..."

"Nayru's Love! You and I have both lost parents to the war! Are we to lose our daughter, too?"

"Your daughter's safe for now." Another voice answered.

The two broke away and looked up to find...

"Kili!" Link cried, smiling through his tears. He outstretched his hand and allowed her to land in his palm. "You're a sight for sore eyes!"

"I can tell," She looked into his damp, distraught eyes.

"Florence- do you know of her whereabouts?" Zelda asked desperately. "Is she okay?"

Kili smiled in assurance. "She's safe. It's a long story, but I come bearing a message from her."

Link and Zelda gave her their full attention.

"She and her rescuer decided that Ganondorf must be killed instead of sealed to finally rid Hyrule of his threat. We need you to come, and I can help you get there."

The two looked at each other.

"That would make sense," Link reasoned softly. "Then there'd be no more fear of him escaping again."

"Yes..." Zelda mused. "Then peace will reign forever in Hyrule..."

"So?" Kili continued. "Are you coming to help?"

The Royal ones looked at each other with determined gleams in their eyes. As Kili flew off Link's palm, the two faced each other, knowing the right decision.

-Gwen...- Link whispered in a soft send. -The final battle with Evil is upon us. You know what that means...-

-Yes...- Zelda responded. -Great danger will be upon us. I'll do as you wish...-

She drew away from his arms, and magical sparks radiated from her fingertips. They spread around her as she spun around gracefully. A great flash filled the room, and when it died down, both Link and Kili looked at Zelda's transformation in wonder and shock.

They recognized it to be Zelda's magically-created alter ego, Sheik, for the smooth, deep blue outfit he wore and the Sheikah symbol on his chest: a bright red eye with a single teardrop. However, he had no bandages covering his face, and his features were a little more clear. Long, golden bangs concealed most of his face, with a small rat tail in the back. Deep red eyes looked back in determination, and his pale, thin lips were curved in a small, yet serious smile.

Link stared at Sheik in slight surprise. -Gwen... You haven't had this transformation since...-

"Yes... I know I look different, for as I grow older, so does my transformation."

Link nodded in understanding. Kili looked confused, but didn't venture to ask anything. Sheik approached Link silently, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Now it is your turn," he quietly muttered. "The final battle with Ganondorf has come. It's time for your return."

Link looked up at Sheik with determined eyes, and nodded. Kili was left confused.

----------

It took Kili a few minutes to get used to Sheik as they sat in the master bedroom, but after realizing it was really Zelda in disguise, she relaxed and allowed Sheik to explain the manner of the magically-created alter ego.

"I see now," said Kili. "Navi told us about you, but now I REALLY understand."

"Yes," Sheik responded in his natural, low voice they quickly had grown used to. "It's complicated unless explained thoro--"

The two looked up in astonishment as a certain figure stepped out of the large closet doors. This figure wore a tunic as green as the deep forest, worn of age and sown in many places that had been ripped and cut. Under this was another tunic, deep brown and equally as worn. His limbs were blue-white, covered in thin, stretched fabric. Old, soft leather were on both his large gauntlets and his baggy boots. His hair was concealed by a long, pointed hat, all but his beautiful bangs and thick locks of hair. The Master Sword and Hylian Shield were stopped behind his back.

"...I'm surprised it still fits." he commented.

"Oh, Link..." Sheik stood and approached him, wrapping his arms around Link's waist. "You've always looked best in your tunic..."

"Indeed," Link smiled. "Velvet and satin can't compare with this..."

Sheik smiled and sent, -Welcome back, Hero of Time.-

Link smiled in response.

Kili flew up to them. "Are we ready to save Florence and defeat Ganondorf?"

Link looked at the fairy and said, "Yes!"

A/N: You gave him WHAT!?

SSG: Um... Hehe... Triple espresso...

Link: (bouncing around) WEEWEEWEEWEEWEEWEEWEEWEEWEE!!!

Well, yeah... Anyway, regarding Sheik, I believe the form of Sheik is a male, but is still Zelda in the heart and mind, so he will still act lovey-dovey towards Link. And if ANY of you comment me on this, I'm gonna sic Wolfie on you!!!

Wolfie: (grins)

SSG: So don't do it, k? K!

Link: HEY-GUYS-LOOK-WHAT-I-CAN-DO!!! (skips backwards)

T.T; R&R, peoples.


	10. Entering Enemy Territory

A/N: HEY YOU GUYS! 8D

Link: Snore…

Hey, wake up! (baps him)

Link: Snort, eh? Whazzat?

Hey, Link. Been a while, huh?

Link: I'll say. (looks around) Hey, where's SSG?

Gone to a better place…

Link: O.O

… where she can post her Good Charlotte fics.

Link: …oh… hehe… Anyways… shouldn't you get back to the fic? All your readers are waiting.

(looks at you impatient readers) OH! Right, then! Here's the 10th chappie at last!

* * *

Rise of the Heroine of Time: Chapter 10: Entering Enemy Territory

After alerting the soldiers of their quest, the three approached Gerudo Valley carefully, only to encounter a problem.

"The bridge is down," said Sheik. "How do we get across?"

Link sighed morbidly. "Florence would be able to get us across using Farore's Wind…"

"So can I." Kili piped up.

Link blinked up at the fairy. "You can?"

Kili nodded. "I know all kinds of magic now. The gap looks pretty big, but I'll be able to carry you two across."

"And what about when we get to the fortress?" asked Sheik. "Florence told us before she was gone that it was being heavily guarded."

Kili instantly answered, "I can make you two temporarily transparent!" She grinned.

Link smiled. "You are quite useful, little one."

Kili's face beamed.

"Let us hurry!" Sheik persisted. "There isn't much time!"

Link and Sheik stood on the edge of where the bridge should've been, and Kili hovered between them, concentrating. A magical aura surrounded them, and then, tuned to Kili's will, the two were lifted off the ground and became lighter than a feather. As they hovered across the gap, they looked down at the roaring and crushing river below in wonder. Link felt a little sick then, as his old fear of great heights began to trigger off, even after so long.

Though they felt lighter, to Kili they were large and heavy being to lift, and she strained her power to carry them safely across. It was the task she was given, to bring Florence's parents unharmed, and she was determined not to fail.

When their feet touched the red soil on the other side, Kili let go of the magic and nearly fell out of the air as she caught her breath.

"Are you alright?" Link asked in concern, understanding.

"I'm… fine…" Kili wheezed. "Just give me a minute… pant… to recover…"

Link nodded and used a hand gesture to persuade her to perch on his shoulder, which she did. After catching her breath, she instructed the couple to hold hands, as the connection had to be complete for it to work for both of them.

Kili concentrated once more, and from feet up, they began to evaporate to their naked eye. It was only when they fully disappeared when they saw each other again, mere outlines of their former selves.

"No one will be able to see of hear us," Kili explained. "Just don't make contact with anyone, or they'll know."

Link and Sheik nodded, and they proceeded to enter the enemy's territory. The brick fortress blended in to the red cliffs and rocks perfectly. Stalfos, Moblins, and Lizardfos were positioned at every entrance, guarding them faithfully from any intruders. Wolfos stalked the upper areas, sniffing for unfamiliar and threatening smells.

Link took a deep breath and whispered, "Let's go."

They spotted an entrance high up on the fifth level with only a single, bored Moblin. It would be easy to get past it. Link quickly devised the quickest, but most painstakingly route to that doorway, and carefully led the way.

They climbed walls and slinked past the guards with ease. It was the stalking Wolfos that created the problem.

"Can they pick up our scent, Kili?" Sheik asked as they stood a fair distance from the Wolfos.

"I-I'm not sure…" Kili answered uncertainly.

"Doesn't matter," Link said bluntly, raising his bow and releasing an arrow. It lodged into the Wolfos' skull, and it howled and collapsed.

Sheik and Kili looked at Link in surprise.

"It's a good thing they don't keep better track of their scouts," he stated. "But it will be replaced soon, so let's keep moving."

They agreed and kept going. Slipping past the bored Moblin, they entered the fortress unnoticed, quite amazed at how easy it was.

Don't fret, Florence,- Link sent in assurance. -We're coming for you!-

* * *

Florence gasped lightly, hearing the soft send in her safe hiding place.

"What is it?" asked Jurich, who had decided to return to Florence's side after reporting to Ganondorf, telling the Evil King that he was unable to locate her. Enraged, he sent Jurich off again to keep searching, and what better place to hide than with his recognized one? Besides, he was so drawn to her, as what recognition tends to do a lad and maiden.

"I heard a send from my father! They're here!"

"In that case, I'll go meet up with them." He approached the fake wall and looked back at her. -I'll be back, Kalm.-

Florence nodded, and he leaped into the open. Using his magic skill, he transformed into what he called Phase Jurich, or becoming totally transparent. With this sly transformation, Jurich rushed through the fortress, searching. In this form, Jurich had brand-new senses, seeing and hearing things that the naked senses could never detect, like a permanent Eye of Truth.

Suddenly, he heard a few voices unfamiliar to him, and he hid behind the wall. Peering down the hall, he saw the transparent forms of Kili and two Hylians. Must've been the King and Queen.

As they got closer, he stepped out in their way, knowing they'd spot him in their form. Their run screeched to a halt as they noticed him, and faced him uncertainly.

"Ah, you're here at last," he stated calmly.

Sheik took a step back. "H-how can you see us?"

"We are both invisible, therefore we can still detect each other."

Though he could see right through this stranger, his features were all too familiar to Link, who glared him down and drew his sword. "You! You're Ganondorf's accomplice!"

"Y-yes…" Jurich admitted. "And while I'm at it, I will also admit that I was the one who took your daughter from the battlefield."

He looked up and saw a piercing glare from Link that instantly made him regret admitting. In his anger, Link attempted to rush in and tackle the half-Gerudo.

"No, wait, Link, he's…!" Kili tried to stop him, but the Hylian King was beyond hearing as he released Sheik's hand. The connection was broken, and Link became visible again, falling through an invisible Jurich and landing on the floor. Kili released her magic, as well as Jurich, and everyone was visible once more. Link quickly stood and faced Jurich once more with a dark scowl.

"Listen," Jurich breathed hastily, growing a little intimidated by this man's anger. "If you could just let me explain…"

But Link did not listen. Filled with anger, he tackled Jurich to the ground, holding the Master Sword to his throat. The only thing holding him back was a blast of Black-sending from Jurich.

"Stop!" Jurich shouted in his struggle. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"You took away our daughter!" Link growled. "Haven't you hurt us enough?"

"We have to stop those two!" Kili cried, watching them in fear along with Sheik. "They'll kill each other!"

Knowing this, Sheik cautiously approached Link from behind, placing his soft fingers on his shoulders, attempting to calm him down with the use of his soothing magic.

Wait, Link! The pain is blinding you!- he sent hastily, soothing his pain with his healing embrace. -Remember the Trial of Farore? Remember how you saved Ian's life? Why did you do it? Remember!-

Briefly shielded by Sheik's magic, Link recalled that thought from over twenty years ago…

_Ever since Ganondorf's plague… No one must die! Even if he is my enemy!_

Realizing this, Link slowly removed the cold blade from Jurich's neck, and slowly stood as Sheik kept his hands on Link's shoulders, soothing the pain and anger from his body. Jurich got to his feet slowly, looking over the Hylian couple with Kili hovering beside him.

"…The Sheikah is Queen Zelda in her alter ego form Sheik," Kili explained, as if expecting that question to be asked.

"I know," Jurich responded off-handedly. "I can see through her disguise."

Sheik sent to Link softly. -Set your anger aside. Kili said Florence had a rescuer; this young man may be the one. Let us listen to his story.-

Link sighed and nodded. The two faced Jurich, a sign telling him they were willing to listen. He straightened up and sighed.

"My name is Jurich. I am Ganondorf's magically-created son, inheriting my father's magic traits. However, I was raised up by Nabooru to use my powers against him instead of for him like he intended. In short, I am on your side, and I'll do anything to help."

This news made things a little more clear to Link. He knew Nabooru had a secret for a long time, and the whole time it was raising Ganondorf's son to aid Hyrule when needed. Link made a mental note to thank her later, but something else was on his mind at the moment.

"If you are on our side," Link started slowly. "Why did you capture our daughter?"

"I was instructed to capture you, Your Majesty," Jurich answered, surprising the two Hylians. "I knew you were the Hero of Time as well as the King of Hyrule, and that Ganondorf would make no hesitation to torture you as soon as he got you in his grasp."

Sheik caught on. "So that Black-send on the battlefield was you. You used it to track him down, not knowing there were other beings with the ability to send out there."

"Yes," Jurich nodded. "I grabbed Florence by mistake, but I did get her out of a deadly situation with Ganondorf and got her to a place of safety where no one can find her but me."

"So she is safe?" Link asked sternly.

"She is fine." He began a quick walk. "And if you are willing to follow, I shall lead you to her. Do you trust me?"

Link looked to both Sheik and Kili, who nodded. Link was convinced; anyone who would take them to his precious daughter was worth the risk to be trusted.

"Alright," he sighed, mostly in relief. "Lead the way, Jurich."

* * *

A/N: So, how's THAT for an update?

Link: Pretty sucky.

Hush you! If you be nasty, I'll send in another insane authoress!

Link: O.O (hushes)

Good Link. (gives him a doggie biscuit)

Link: (eats it) Yum!

(pats him) Review, please!


	11. Heroine of Time

A/N: Look guys! It's Chapter 11!

Link: Why didn't you update during Spring Break?

Three things: History Project, Knotts Berry Farm, and Disneyland

Link: Doesn't sound like much to me.

Well, it is, so hush. Anyways, here's Chappie 11! Enjoy!

* * *

Rise of the Heroine of Time: Chapter 11: Heroine of Time

There was no more need for invisibility, at least for now. Only the exits and main chambers were securely guarded by monsters, so it was easy for the group of four to sneak their way around the fortress to wherever Florence was hiding. Finally, they stopped in one of the more smaller rooms, but it was empty- or at least seemed to be.

"Wait here," Jurich instructed. "I'll return shortly."

With that, they watched as he floated up to the high corner of the room, slipping through the wall.

"What's that?" Sheik asked in a hushed voice.

"A fake wall," Link instantly realized.

In no time, Jurich reappeared, and much to the joy and relief of the two Hylians, he held Florence in his grasp by the waist. After he set her down on the ground, she flew gracefully into her father's arms.

"Oh, Florence!" Link cried happily, holding her tightly. "You're safe! When your send was cut off, I feared for your life!"

Florence looked at her father in slight surprise. "Father… You haven't worn your tunic in years…!"

"Oh, what does it matter? I'm just so happy to see you're okay!" And he meant that from the very bottom of his heart.

Florence looked up at Sheik silently, and as Link finally released her, she approached the mysterious Sheikah, knowing who she really faced. "Mother… Is this your alter ego form?"

"Yes, Florence," Sheik responded. "Your father and I had to suit up properly for this journey."

Florence nodded. "I understand." And the two embraced.

Kili and Jurich looked at the emotional reunion quietly. Kili had a small smile on her face, while Jurich had on a look of guilt. He slowly stepped up.

"I must apologize, Your Majesties," He courteously bowed. "For any grief that followed my actions."

"There's no need," Florence responded in an understanding way. "There would've been more grief if you would've followed through with Ganondorf's original plans. Now we have a chance to destroy him!"

Jurich nodded. "Very well, then. I'll lead you to his throne room safely. It's now or never."

"Wait," Florence briefly stopped him, then turned to Link. "Father, I was meaning to ask you… When I attacked Ganondorf before my escape, Northern Star started glowing." She drew out her sword. "Why is that?"

Link looked briefly at Sheik, who nodded, and back at Florence. "Well, we had never told you before, but Northern Star was made from the same metal as the Master Sword, thus it would be considered another blade of evil's bane."

"But only you can wield such a blade!"

Link responded with a smile. Florence glanced down at Northern Star, then back up at her father as realization sunk in.

"So… That would make me…"

"… The Heroine of Time," Link finished, still smiling. "It will take both our combined powers to bring down the Evil King this time." He placed a hand on her shoulder. -It is time for the Heroes of Time to rise in unison.-

Florence nodded, embracing him once more.

"…Are we ready?" Jurich asked once they parted.

"Yes," they said in unison.

* * *

The five slinked through the fortress, approaching the throne room bit by bit. As they approached one of the main rooms, they became aware of the inhumane voices of Moblins in the next room. Kili made Link and Sheik invisible, while Jurich did the same with himself and Florence. Cautiously, they approached the open doorway and peeked in.

It seemed to be a feeding room for the pig-like, armored monsters, as most of them sat at tables, devouring down their food mercilessly. Some, however, were snarling to each other in a guttural language none of them could understand.

"Boy, they sure look mad at each other!" Kili commented.

"Moblins are always confrontational when grouped together," Link explained. "Let's hurry through here before a fight starts."

They ran up against the wall, avoiding the mass of them. That's when in anger, one of them threw a piece of fruit, intentionally meaning to hit another. But their target Moblin dodged the fruit, and they all watched as it collided with thin air and dropped to the floor.

Link rubbed the side of his face where the fruit had come in contact, then looked up to realize painfully how all the Moblins now had their curious attention solely on the fruit, then up at the seemingly open air, beginning to growl angrily. The rest of them froze.

"Splendid," Link muttered, drawing his sword. "They know we're here!"

The others didn't have to be told what to do next. Sheik drew his dagger, Florence brought out her own sword, and Kili and Jurich charged up their powers. The moment they all turned visible, they rushed in and attacked the mob.

What followed was needless. All of them were unarmed, and only a good swing of the Hylians' weapons or one magic blast finished them off. The battle lasted longer only because more and more Moblins appeared when they heard all the commotion, only to be quickly slain.

As he fought effortlessly, Jurich had several thoughts going through his mind. He thought that this was his one chance, his one opportunity to face Ganondorf and weaken him to allow the Hylians to finish the Evil King once and for all. Knowing his resolve, he briefly pulled Florence out of the battle towards the opposite doorway.

Florence looked up at her soulmate uncertainly after he finished his explanation. -Are you sure, Tyryn…?-

It is my duty to aid in the defeat of Ganondorf. I'll run ahead and weaken the Evil King so that your family can rightfully destroy him!-

Florence gazed up into those violet eyes, flashing with fierce determination. Remembering her own resolve before for the Battle for Peace, she knew there was nothing she could do to stop him.

…… Be careful.-

They embraced briefly, and then Jurich rushed off towards the throne room to confront the most frightening man he knew: his own father.

* * *

A/N: WOO! I am DONE with my History Project at last! 8D

Link: Yay!

…But now I have to do the Director's Report for Drama class…

Link: Boo…

…But it'll be easy!

Link: Yay!

…And my Research Paper on the controversial viewpoints for Homosexuality for English class, but my research is already done for that!

Link: Um… Double Yay!

XD Review peoples!


	12. The Final Battle

A/N: Whassup, yo homies?

Link: oO;

(looks at spell-check) Wow, none of those words are in my computer's dictionary! XD

Link: You're compy's out of style.

IS NOT! Anyways, you people ready for an action-packed chappie where the Hylians kick some serious tail?

Link: YEAH:D

Great! Cause here's the long chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

Rise of the Heroine of Time: Chapter 12: The Final Battle

His heart racing in his chest, Jurich reached the throne room without trouble. The throne room was unprotected, lacking guards for some purpose. Jurich looked ahead to see Ganondorf, who stood in front of his throne, his back turned to his half-son. But Jurich knew he knew he was there.

"So…" the Evil King spoke in a heavy voice. "My own son defies me… Quite unwise…"

Jurich, shaking slightly, hesitated, and didn't speak.

"I know you're hiding the Hylian Princess, Jurich," he growled. "…So where is she?"

Jurich stood stiff, tight-lipped. Ganondorf slowly began to turn.

"Still quiet? Careful. I'll ask you once more. Where…is…the princess?"

Jurich stood tall, brave and defiant. "I refuse to tell you."

The Evil King spun around quickly, fury burning in those eyes. "You what?"

"I cannot and will not let you exterminate the Royal Family of Hyrule. All lands will plummet into darkness if I allow you to become Hyrule's new leader."

A sick grin crossed his face. "That's my intention."

"_NO!_ I won't allow it!" Jurich bellowed, and his eternity gem began to glow, twisting into a broad sword. His eyes had turned silver as the magic pulsed through his body.

Ganondorf remained calm as his drew his buster sword. "This is a challenge, I presume? Very well, then. I accept."

"Let's end this."

"To the death!"

Jurich hurled himself forward first, striking metal as Ganondorf blocked the attack with little effort. His brute strength alone gave him the ability to lift a heavy weapon with ease. It looked as if the Evil King had the upper hand, but Jurich was determined to keep him at bay for as long as he could before the Hylians could arrive.

Frustrated with his lack of landing any hits on his evil half-father, Jurich was able to sneak in a blast of magic, knocking him back. Ganondorf was too willing to return the favor with his own blast of magic. As a result, weapons were discarded for dark magic, leaving them both vulnerable as they darted through the air, attacking whenever they got the chance.

But even here, Ganondorf had the advantage. He was older and much more experienced, and Jurich, exhausted, collapsed to the ground to catch his breath and recover. Ganondorf floated above him, smirking down at him like a bully would to a defenseless child.

"You weak little infant," he mocked as Jurich slowly lifted his gaze. "What're you trying to prove by facing me when you know my skills are superior to yours?"

Hatred burned in those violet eyes, slowly melting into silver. "That evil cannot and will not prevail!" And with that, he lunged with a fist engulfed in purple flames. However, before the young warlock could swing that fist, Ganondorf reached out and grasped his slim neck with one massive hand. He then proceeded to tear his own half-son apart with a Black-Send. Jurich screamed in pain as his father proceeded to mock him through the sends.

You pitiful excuse for a son! It was virtue that made you weak! Goodness that eliminated your potential! There is no room for it anymore! Power will consume all those who are weak! Power shall replace all the foolish ones who treasure peace and unity!-

"_NOOOO!_" Jurich bellowed through the intense pain.

I will give you one chance. Only one. Join me, my son. Be the conqueror you were destined to be. Regain your lost Power. And together, as father and son, we can walk the path of destruction.-

Jurich was slowly losing mental control as the send blocked his thought process and caused extreme pain to his head.

Together, Tyryn… Together…-

In the hallways branching off from the throne room, the Hylian Royal Family darted with weapons in hand to confront the Evil King. But as they got closer, they slowed down as they ran through a strange aura that seemed to grow stronger as they got closer.

"Do you feel that…?" breathed Sheik.

"The air… it's so heavy…" Kili responded, disturbed as she perched on Florence's shoulder.

"It's… so powerful…" Link grunted, clutching his head in discomfort. "Full of anger… malice… Something's wrong…"

"Jurich!" Florence cried, rushing ahead. The rest shook off the uneasy feeling briefly, then followed.

There is no need to resist, Tyryn… You must give in to the Power eventually… All in this world exists for us, Tyryn…-

Jurich was feeling sick to his stomach. His father was trying to seduce him using his soul name! But this thought was blocked once more by the send, replaced by the temptation of giving in to the Power.

Surrender to the Power, Tyryn…- Jurich was struggling to think, but it hurt to try. The pain created a dark in which he could only see his father's unmerciful eyes. It was so easy, all he had to do was trust Ganondorf, but something deep inside resisted fiercely. What was it?

_TYRYN!_- Just then, a pure call of his soul name pierced its way through everyone else. A call he quickly recognized. _Kalm!_

Florence cried out in rage, leaped up, and slashed across Ganondorf's abdomen. With a shout of pain, the Evil King turned away, releasing Jurich from his inner torture. The youth dropped from the air like a stone, and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"ARGH! Meddling pest! How dare you interfere!" Ganondorf blew Florence back in scorn with magic, and with a cry of pain, she was sent into her parents' arms.

Disregarding the Royal Family at the moment, Ganondorf turned to his half-son, enraged. "_YOU!_ YOU RECOGNIZED THIS SCUM?"

Regaining strength, Jurich stood, eyeing him levelly. "Yes, I did. I will not join you, Father. I belong on their side."

Ganondorf was seething. "_Very well! Then you shall suffer as they shall!_"

He released a burst of energy only his Triforce of Power could produce. A vortex of blue opened up in the floor, sucking in everything in the room. Jurich tried to escape with his flight powers. Link jammed his sword into the floor, and his family held on tight. Only Ganondorf stood rigid, his cape flying wildly in the wind.

"_I BANISH YOU TO THE WRATHFUL OCEANS!_" he roared. Jurich struggled to escape, but he was getting sucked in slowly.

_TYRYN!_- Florence called out in horror.

Ganondorf, angered by his stubbornness, sent a blast his way. Jurich was hit, and right after, he disappeared in the depths of blue.

"NOOO!" Florence released her grip and dove, but the vortex shrank and disappeared, and she skidded across the floor. Under her formed the translucent image of the raging seas, and Jurich floating in them. The princess watched in horror as he struggled, then submerged below the waves.

"**_NOOOOOOOOO!_**" she cried in agony, sitting there huddled, sobbing in misery and trying to call him out by his soul name, but got no reply.

"You sick pig!" Link bellowed. "That was cowardly!"

"And so was he!"

Florence, in her huddled position on the floor, began to tremble violently, but not in agony. In rage. She glared up at Ganondorf with the same amount of fiery her father had given. With a snarl, she leaped up to attack, and got close before a Black-Send halted any progress.

"_I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED AGAIN, ESPECIALLY BY SOME GIRL!_" The Black-Send hit all three Hylians, exposing them to the mental torture. Sheik quickly transformed back into Zelda, and she shielded her mind with her magic. But Link and Florence collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony.

Kili, not being a Hylian, was unaffected by the Black-Send, yet still knowing what was happening. She knew what Black-Sending was from her studies, and she also remembered something vital…

Filled with confidence, the pixie floated between the two and opened up a fairy-send. The pure send burst through the dark and torturous sends, and the pain vanished in an instant.

"What the…?" Ganondorf was stunned.

The two creakily stood, smirking towards Ganondorf with sparkles detected in their eyes. "Fairy-sends break through your Black-Sends," Kili exclaimed. "You can't hurt them now."

_No…!_ Ganondorf stalled. That was his number one strategy, to break them down with Black-Sends. Now he had nothing left.

"Zelda!" Link called out. "Hold him in place, but don't summon the Sages!"

Zelda nodded, then sent out the blast of purity, and just as the desperate Ganondorf had grabbed his sword, the spell hit him, and he froze in his own physical torture. He was wide open for the final blow.

The Master Sword and Northern Star both began to glow the same light. Link gripped his sword tightly, then grinned at his daughter. "Let's finish him off!"

The two stood above the writhing Evil King, untied with the grasp of their free hands. Then, together, the Hero and Heroine if Time pointed the blades in and pierced into their target in the final blow.

The two blades of light were buried in Ganondorf's chest, a morbid look on his face as he knew his time on this world was over. But he wasn't about to leave without returning the favor.

"_If I die… so do you… cursed Hero of Time!_" And with the last bit of his strength left, he took his sword and jabbed it into Link's abdomen. The hero gaped as he felt the cold steel pierce through his gut. His hand left his sword's hilt and went straight for the injury.

"_Father!_" Florence cried as she tried to support him. With no support left, Ganondorf's dead body fell back, the sword slipping out of Link's deep wound, and he cried out in pain as the blood flow and pain only increased.

"_Link! No!_" Zelda rushed to his side as Florence laid him on his back. His contorted face softened as he became weaker and weaker. Tears were escaping her eyes as her worst fears were coming true.

"His wound is too big! I can't heal it!" Florence cried.

"Neither can I!"

"Wait!" Kili stopped them. "Let's combine our powers! With all of us working together, we can surely save him!"

"Right, let's do that," Florence quickly agreed, positioning herself.

"Hurry!" Zelda exclaimed as Link lost consciousness. "He doesn't have much time!"

The three gathered in an arc above, uniting in spirit as they dug their fingers into the blood-soaked wound and devoted all their power into healing the injury. Their combined power was more than enough, as blood was regenerated, cracked bones were repaired, and torn tissues were knit. The contorted face returned and a fist shook from the fierce will to survive deep inside Link.

And in seconds, it was over. The two Hylians caught their breath as Kili flew about in joy.

"He's okay! Look, see, he's okay!"

Florence gasped once she had taken a look. "No, he's not okay, Kili… He's not okay at all…"

He looked alive, his open wound healed, but his eyes were wide and glassy, a sign Zelda remembered painfully from ten years ago, when his soul had been reaped from his body. Yet, she still detected his spirit within, so she tried hopefully.

"Link, it's over! No more fighting… No more blood-spilling… No more fear! You and dear Florence have destroyed the Evil King forever!"

There was no response. And it was then that Zelda realized that Link had not "gone out," but had done the complete opposite: "total retreatment." His spirit was hiding deep within the depths of the darkness, terrified senseless by all the fears and doubts. And then, Zelda knew she had a chance.

_It is Gwen… Gwen, your lifemate! Come out of hiding, beloved… There is nothing more to fear…_

_The star that was Gwen searched inside in attempts to call Link back from his retreatment. And along the way, she saw horrid images of recent and long-past terrors of monsters, blood-spilling from his own hands, and primal fears of the dark presence. All Link had to endure over the course of his life was shown to Gwen in an instant._

_And then Gwen came upon the object of her search: a small star, injured from trauma and fear and desperately reaching out for aid, calling with a feeble voice._

_Gwen…? I don't want to come any closer… I… I'm afraid!_

_Oh, beloved, all you have seen and done! Give me your soulname, and I shall give you rapture from these nightmares. Never again will you need to endure such pain or fear. Never. All is done._

_…There was a gentle silence…..._

_I am Gwen. Who are you?_

_I…I am… Alm… I am Alm…_

_Soul and soul… together as one…_

_As one… _

_ONE!_

"One…" Link groaned, breaking away from his trance, spiritually exhausted.

Alm… We've done it!- Zelda smiled. -We've taken recognition for ourselves at last! It's all over!-

There was a moment of complete bliss as the recognized couple embraced lovingly, exchanging soulnames in gaiety. Kili perched on Florence's shoulder, looking at the two with a curious and puzzled gaze.

"What's up with those two…?" she asked her partner.

Florence didn't respond at first, looking over at her parents in honest gladness. "…I believe it's recognition."

"Recog-what?"

"I'll explain it to you later," she sighed, then tried once more to call for her beloved soulmate. When there was no answer, she felt a piercing ache in her heart, but was quiet about it, at least for now. The Evil King was gone, the country was safe, and the Royal King and Queen were blessed with the beauty of recognition. Now was a time for celebration.

* * *

A/N: Why are my battle chappies always so long...? Eh. YAY! One more chappie and this fic will finally be over!

Link: Yay!... Huh? (looks around) Hey, how come it's so dark?

OH! I played Resident Evil 4 for the first time! I swear, it's so fricken scary, I couldn't go to sleep that night.

Link: Wow. Now THAT'S a scary game. Is it hard?

Challenging, to say the least. I died at the hands of the evil chainsaw guy…

Link: Chainsaw guy…?

Chainsaw Guy: (starts motor) ¡Le relevaré de su cabeza!

O.O AHHHHHH! (runs away for dear life) REMEMBER TO REVIeeeeewww….

Link: Man, she sure does that a lot. How w... (realizes he's alone with the Chainsaw guy)

Chainsaw Guy: (revs up motor) ¡Usted ahora muere!

Link: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs away for dear life)


	13. It's All Over

A/N: OMG! IT'S THE LAST CHAPPIE!

Link: O.O Are you serious?

YES!

Link: YAY! AT LAST!

Here it is!

Rise of the Heroine of Time: Chapter 13: It's All Over

* * *

A large crowd was gathered around the Town Market, a crowd of Hylians that were anxious to hear the news of the war. Standing behind the raised platform, his form concealed, Link gazed out into the crowd, a little nervous. He never was comfortable in front of crowds, giving few public speeches. Now was about to be one of those few speeches. He sighed, adjusted the collar of his royal blue, velvet shirt, then stepped onto the podium, a hush falling over the crowd.

Link cleared his throat and began. "...We have endured much pain and terror over the last many days... Many of you mourn the loss of a loved one in the massive battle that transpired on our fields... And believe me, I do feel for your pain... But I am here to tell you that now you may rest easy... For there will be no more death, no more spilling of our blood, no more living in fear. Because the war is finally over!"

There was an uproarious cheer from the rest of the Hylians. Link paused to let their rejoicing pass, then continued.

"The Evil King is destroyed. His threat no longer exists. Thanks to the efforts of all, Hyrule will be at peace for a long time to come. Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, Sheikah... even the Gerudos are now at peace. We will all work to rebuild the kingdom to its former glory soon enough, but for now... rest easy. The War for Peace... is over."

Cheering and applause followed, continuous as Link stepped off the platform. He quickly sneaked back into the surrounding castle grounds, where he found his family, atop the hill and overlooking the festival of celebration. His eyes first met Zelda's as she smiled affectionately, then Kili popped up in front of his face, catching him slightly by surprise.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" she beamed.

Link sighed, smiling. "No, it wasn't."

"Straight and to the point."

"Right. Thanks, Link."

She would've gone on, if she hadn't noticed how Link was looking past her at Zelda's pretty face. The pixie quickly moved out of the way and allowed the couple to meet, Zelda pulling Link in.

Don't worry, Alm. That was perfect.-

Link smiled gently. -Thank you, Gwen.-

He would've embraced back, but his smile faded as his gaze looked ahead, and Zelda turned to look as well. Florence stood a distance away, not looking down into the market, but up into the sky longingly. The Royal Couple exchanged glances, then released each other and approached her quietly.

"Florence..." The princess turned to her parents with glassy eyes, turning away in shame. Zelda saw this and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm sorry," she said in a feeble voice. "I should be happy now... The war is over, Ganondorf is gone, you two are recognized... but it's just..."

Link approached her other side. "Florence, don't lay blame on yourself. We just only recently recognized. We can barely imagine what it must feel to lose a soulmate."

Tears came to her eyes. "I've called and called, but he doesn't answer..."

Zelda gave her a comforting smile. "But that means he's still alive, somehow. He'd answer as a free spirit if he were dead."

Florence paused, sniffing as she nodded. Kili settled on her shoulder, caressing her hair. "Yeah, it wouldn't take an ocean to get rid of Jurich. He's too tough for that!"

"He's still alive, Florence," Zelda comforted. "You must wish for his safety."

"A Gaiden never gives up hope, Florence, even in the darkest of times." Link used his own means of comfort. "He's still out there. Within time, he will return. He'll have to, since you two are recognized."

She looked at up at him uncertainty. "So that's all there is to it, Father? All I have to do is hope?"

Link nodded, a warm smile on his face. "That's why Ganondorf fell so easily. Because Hope is the strongest Power there is."

Finally, Florence returned the smile, looking down at her hand to see the Triforce of Power, given to her after Ganondorf was gone. Then she turned and gave out one last bond-send...

_Wherever you are, Tyryn... I hope you're safe._-

* * *

At first, there was an infinite blackness, the roaring of the ocean waves dulled by the underwater sound waves. The sandy ocean floor was coated with sea flowers and coral, a colorful garden of the sea. And something lay among them. A dark figure laid in an unconscious state, loose clothes and hair floating in the churning waters. And then something broke through the quiet roar, a fluttering sensation, a call that awoke the figure from his total retreat...

A pair of violet eyes opened.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

A/N: THIS FIC IS DONE AT LAST!

Link: I DON'T BELIEVE IT!

But there's gonna be a LONG time before there's a sequel.

Link: T.T;

Skywise and Redlance: (appear in Hawaiian shirts and tans) WE'RE BACK!

YAY! (snuggles them)

Link: Bit of a long vacation, huh, wolfriders?

Skywise: We needed it.

Link: **_I_** need one!

Redlance: Oh, stop whining.

Link: T.T;;;;;

XD Review!


End file.
